


Wings of Fire

by Wilderwest



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Runaway!AU, Sacrifice, draconic!hiccup, sacrifice!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderwest/pseuds/Wilderwest
Summary: Plagued by dragons, Berk offers a sacrifice.Astrid swears she will end the feared Dragon Master's life, but when the Dragon Master's war becomes her own, she must figure out whose side she's really on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a sacrifice!AU for a really long time, and it's finally happening! 
> 
> Stand Unshaken is still my main project, though, so expect this fic to have a slow (and unpredictable) updating schedule. 
> 
> Also, I know there are a lot of similarities to my first chapter and the other handful of sacrifice!AUs, but after this first chapter, those will disappear.

When facing a dragon there were three lessons to always keep in mind: Figure out the beast's shot limit, find a blind spot, and make noise to distract and disorient it. Unfortunately, none of those rules helped Astrid in her current predicament.

Vikings didn’t have shot limits, and even if they did, her weapons had been confiscated from her and hidden. Her former home was guarded at each entrance, so there was no hope of finding a blind spot to slip away, and the guards had no interest in her threats or cries for help.

She had been stripped, scrubbed, doused in perfumes, and dressed up in the finest wedding silks and furs. For a bride, she looked beautiful. But she wasn’t a bride. She was a yak to the slaughter.

When the sun dipped beneath the horizon, she was to be offered up to the Dragon Master as a peace offering. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears as she watched the shadows outside her window grow longer.

Terrified, and betrayed by her own people, Astrid wrapped her arms around herself and whispered words of encouragement to herself. She was a warrior. A shieldmaiden of Berk. She had slain dragons. She would slay the Dragon Master and his devil before he could lay a hand on her.

The door opened, pulling Astrid from her mantra, and bathing her in the cool, low light of dusk. It wouldn’t be long, now.

“How much of that junk are you wearing, Ast?” Ruffnut asked as she entered the hut. “Your scent alone could take out the Dragon Master!”

“Why are you here?”

Ruffnut didn’t respond, instead choosing to move to Astrid’s side. In her hands, she carried a small bowl of crushed charcoal. Taking Astrid’s arm in her grasp, she dipped her fingers into the black dust and began drawing symbols on the girl’s exposed skin.

“Protection Runes?” Astrid snorted. “They sent you to protect me?”

“I _am_ a priestess now.”

“Priestess, my ass. If the gods really talk to you then I’ll marry a Night Fury!” Astrid huffed.

“You’re going to. In like two hours.” Ruff reposted.

Astrid growled in her throat but didn’t respond to the taunt. When whispers of sacrifice began to spread through the Village, Ruffnut had conveniently begun receiving visions from Odin. First, it was small observations that any Viking could see if they only looked close enough.

But it worked. The village bought it, and before the week’s end, Ruffnut was Gothi’s apprentice and Astrid was the only eligible virgin.

Astrid numbly felt Ruffnut drawing, and she looked down at her hands. The symbols for _Protection, Strength, Quick Hand_ and C _alm Mind_ stared back at her. The runes would do little to protect her against the unholy offspring of lightning and death.

“Lean down,” Ruffnut commanded.

Astrid did as she asked, her mind miles away. Ruffnut drew one final symbol on her forehead.

_Strength of Will_

Outside, one of the two guards called for Astrid. It was time. Ruffnut stood, patting Astrid’s shoulder, and giving her a comforting smile.

The gesture was not returned.

“Here,” Ruffnut said, drawing a drinking horn from her satchel.

Astrid took the horn, and cautiously sniffing the contents, wrinkled her nose. The smell of rotten fruit filled Astrid’s nostrils. Wine. Strong wine, but there was something else to the drink. Beneath the aroma of fermented fruit, the bitter smell of Oleander reached her nose.

A final gift from a former friend, ingesting the drink would kill her within hours. It was meant as mercy, to dull her senses and giver her control over her death, but Astrid was not one to face death with dulled senses. She was a warrior. And when death reared its head, she would face it with an ace in hand and a smile on her face.

She stood, ready to fulfill her final duty for her tribe, and poured the drink onto the ground in front of Ruffnut’s feet.

“You’re a fool.” Ruff hissed at her.

“And you’re a liar. We’ll see who the gods smile on.”

xXx

She was sitting in the dark when the guards, accompanied by Snotlout, entered the hut and tied her wrists together with thick rope. Resigned, she didn’t fight them. Snotlout peeked around the men, trying to glance at Astrid.

“You can still marry me, babe.” He said. “Think about it, wife to the Chief of Berk! We would have beautiful and strong children!”

“I’ll take my chances with the dragons.”

Snotlout’s face scrunched up. “Fine! Be a dragon’s whore for all I care!”

The guards, pushing past Snotlout, drug Astrid out into the center of town. Vikings that Astrid had fought alongside for years were now peering at her with curious eyes. None moved to help her, and it broke her heart. Torches in hand, they followed her to the cliffside.

Atop the cliff, a wooden post waited for her. Pushed to her knees by the guards, Astrid was bound by the arms to the post. The light from the torches obstructed the faces of her tribesmen and women, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

“Make way for the Chief!” Spitelout’s voice rang through the crowd, and obediently, the crowd parted as Stoick the Vast walked to the cliff’s edge.

A hush had fallen over the once excited crowd, and Astrid brought her eyes to meet her chief’s. Her last chance at salvation., she nearly broke down as his gaze looked through her.

“Chief, please!” She cried, “You can stop this! What happened to a Chief protects his own?”

“I am protecting my own!” Stoick roared at her. “And if I have to sacrifice one innocent girl for the lives of my village, I will!”

Astrid swallowed her humiliation, her pain, and her fear. No help would come. Astrid would have followed Stoick to the ends of the Earth. Years ago, Stoick would have risked everything to save her for no other reason than she was a Hooligan of Berk. But that was before the Dragon Master had ravaged her village for five long years.

Like a plague, the Dragon Master arrived in the night without warning. He tore through the village like a strong winter wind, destroying anything in his way. First, it was the island’s defenses. The warning horns were melted by dragon fire, catapults sabotaged, and the training arena’s dragons freed.

With time, he grew bolder. He would release the dragons and lead them through the village center on a tirade. Berk was used to dragon raised. Three hundred years and every building was new, but nothing could prepare the Vikings for the devil that came for their tribe each night.

Swift and merciless, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself never missed its target. Without Berk’s defenses, the tribe was helpless to the onslaught of dragons that attacked their tiny island.

With their defenses gone, their food storage was quickly depleted. Each winter grew harder and harder. The Village wouldn’t last if Stoick didn’t do something.

Convening the clan heads, Stoick swore they would not adjourn until a solution to their problem was found. Knocking the Dragon Master from the sky was impossible, his mount was too fast, and many feared what they would face if they succeeded in grounding the devil.

Many of the clan heads suspected the Dragon Master and devil were, in fact, one creature, a monster escaped from Milphelheim to run amuck on Midgard. Others, believed it to be a phantom, seeking his revenge.

Stoick, however, was a warrior. And as a warrior, he thought in more practical terms. The beast was like the thousands of other dragons he had killed in his life. If they could down the dragon, they could kill the dragon and his master.

After days of deliberation, they made the decision to appeal to the rider. If he was a man, he would not be able to resist the call of wine, gold, furs, and any other luxury item Berk could find.

The next night, the village piled the offerings in the town center and barred their hurts for a sleepless night. That night, dragons descended from the sky like rain. They left the homes and defenses in place, and many had believed their offering had worked. That was until they saw the goods ripped and torn apart by dragon claws.

Next, Stoick the Vast gathered an offering of livestock. Appealing to the devil’s draconic side, cattle, sheep, and yak were tied in the village square.

To the council’s dismay, the animals had remained untouched. Furious, they locked themselves away once more. The older, more superstitious Vikings had believed the Dragon Master was a punishment from the gods for turning their backs on the Old Viking ways. The sentiment spread like Wildfire, and soon, the clans were demanding to give the dragon rider a sacrifice worthy of Odin. If he was pleased with the offering, perhaps the Allfather would rebuild their broken tribe.

Stoick had refused the demands. There had not been a human sacrifice on Berk since the time of his great-great-grandfather. He would not be known as the chief who brought back the bloodied tradition. Stoick was a man of honor. A chief who protected his own.

But honor was hard to uphold when his village burned in the night and dragons took more and more from them, leaving them a broken shell of their former selves. First his wife, Valka. Then, his only son. Now, the dragons threatened to destroy his people.

Stoick used to be a man of honor.

xXx

After the third hour of her imprisonment, Astrid had stopped tugging on her restraints. After the fourth, her muscles had become so stiff that even the simplest of movements pained her. By the fifth hour, the village had decided that the Dragon Master had rejected their offer. Many had returned to their homes for the night, leaving only the most dedicated of the tribe. Astrid’s eyelids were heavy, but terror refused to let her rest.

“We should let the lass go. He isn’t goin’ tah show.” Gobber said.

Nearly morning, Berk was cloudless. No Night Fury obstructed the stars, and the only sounds that remained were the crackling of torches and the crash of waves against the rocks hundreds of feet below them. Stoick breathed in, long and deep.

“He’ll show. He won’t resist saving one of his demons. Ruffnut!”

Confused, Astrid swiveled her head to look at her former chief. He was dressed in his finest armor, a battle hammer larger than her head strapped to his waist, but he looked tired. Stretched with lines from years of trauma, the Chief of Berk’s face was growing old. But old or not, Astrid knew he was still a force to be reckoned with.

At his words, Ruffnut moved from her place beside Gothi, and stood in front of Astrid. She was dressed in different robes than when she had visited Astrid earlier in the day. Now, she donned dark green robes lined with the bones of dragons. Around her neck, she wore a necklace with the skulls of terrible terrors that clanked when she moved.

Astrid had to hand it to her, she was really playing the part of a priestess well. In Ruff’s arms was a struggling and bound terrible terror. With its mouth muzzled and a chain around its neck and wings, it could do little more than tremble. From her arms, it whined pitifully. Ruffnut tied the beast to the same pole as Astrid. The beast attempted to cower in the overflowing fabric of Astrid’s dress.

Ruffnut, avoiding Astrid’s glare, kept her eyes glued on the writhing form below her. Stoick stepped forward, for the first time that night. Moving toward the blackness of the sea, and turning to face the few tribesmen that remained. Raising a hand for their attention, he called out to the empty sea.

“Dragon Master! We have tried to assuage your anger through food and through gifts. Both were rejected. Now, we present you a virgin maiden worthy of Odin himself. Pure, strong, and brave, she is the best Berk can offer. Take her to do as you wish, leave our village in peace, and bring us the Allfather’s blessing again!”

Stoick received no response from the empty sky, but Astrid’s eyes were watching the stars. The only way to see a Night Fury was to catch a glimpse of the stars blinking out, but it didn’t happen.

“So be it.” Stoick growled. “Then we will sacrifice one of yours. Ruffnut.”

Unsheathing a long, ceremonial dagger from its place on her hip, Ruffnut raised the blade above her head. The dragon, seeing the threat, curled tighter against Astrid’s legs, crying pitifully.

Ruffnut brought the knife down for the killing blow—

“Night Fury! Get down!”

A flash of purple light blinded Astrid, and when the stars faded from her vision, she saw Ruffnut collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain and holding a blackened hand to her chest. The dagger lay destroyed, several feet away. Tuffnut, fearing for his sister, rushed to pull her back into the safety of the crowd.

Astrid’s eyes, trained from years of raids, watched the silhouette of the Night Fury circle back and land at the cliff’s edge. Its snarling teeth were a distinct contrast to its otherwise black body.

Wings spread in warning, the beast snarled at the Vikings. From its back, a figure dropped down and appraised the crowd. Astrid had always imagined the Dragon Master to be a hulking brute of a man, but the tall, lanky man clad in black armor, shattered her expectations.

The man waved a flaming sword in an arc around him and approaching the terrible terror, sliced through the chain.

From the light of his sword, Astrid could make out the tiny pebble-like pattern of his armor—dragon scales. Astrid could tell that he was taller than her, even in his crouched position. Mouth hidden beneath a black helmet, he made a clicking noise and the terrible terror quickly slithered up his arm, settling itself protectively around his neck.

She could feel the heat of his weapon on her legs, and she pulled them back in fear that he would burn her. The sudden movement drew the Dragon Master’s eyes to her, and for a moment, he looked shocked. Behind his mask, large green eyes gawked at her.

In her nightmares, she pictured his eyes ablaze with dragon fire. Instead, they were brilliantly green and filled with the strangest mixture of confusion and worry. Astrid had feared he would swoop in on his Night Fury and whisk her away to Helheim to be raped or beaten.

But the man made no move toward her. Instead, his eyes moved from the runes on her forehead to those up and down her arms. His eyes wrinkled, indicating a frown beneath the helmet. He turned his gaze on the villagers, demanding an explanation.

“Take her and be gone!” Spitelout shouted.

Astrid could hear him cursing beneath his breath in a mixture of Norse and that strange draconic language. For a moment, she feared for Spitelout’s life, but then the Dragon Master reached out a hand to her, and she remembered that she was the one who was being sacrificed. She leaned away from his touch.

“Stay back!” She warned.

The man ignored her warnings and cupped a hand against her cheek, the terrible terror at eye-level. He heaved a tremendous sigh and stood from his kneeled position. “Don’t move.”

His sword made quick work of the ropes that bound her to the post. But once free, Astrid immediately lunged for him. Her fist aimed for the soft skin between his neck piece and helmet.

The Dragon Master was faster. Before she could make contact, he had her pinned to his side, arms bound. The terrible terror hissed at her, before taking flight and finding protection on the back of the Night Fury.

He lifted her off her feet.

“Put me down!” Astrid demanded, her legs kicking out beneath the silk layers of her dress.

Ignoring her, they approached the Night Fury, who lowered his wings to accept the pair on his back. Astrid could see that the Dragon Master did not fly unassisted. He had broken the beast to a saddle, which covered roughly a third of the dragon’s back.

Placing Astrid gently on the saddle, the Dragon Master swung into the saddle with natural grace. Wrapping an arm around her middle tightly, the man held her in place. Then, with a draconic click, Astrid was given one last look at her tribe before they fell.

Astrid screamed as they fell closer and closer to the rocks below. Behind her, the masked man laughed, and with a great whoosh of wind, the dragon opened its wings and they were flying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by the reactions people have had to my guilty pleasure fic! Thank you all so much! I hope I do you all justice. :)
> 
> Feel free to visit me on Tumblr (Wilderwestking) and say hello!

When Astrid was sixteen, she had climbed to the tallest peak on Berk. Exhausted from the day-long hike, she had set up camped and watched the sunset on her beloved home. Able to see every tree and every hill and every member of her tribe she had sworn to protect, Astrid had felt on top of the world. Watching the sunset dip below the horizon, basking her island in golden rays, Astrid was confident that nothing would ever beat the view before her.

But now, she truly was on top of the world.

The great, black beast had spread its wings only moments before crashing into the sea, and they had accelerated at such high speeds across the dark ocean that the spray from waves felt like needles on her exposed skin. Then, the dragon rider made a warbling noise, low in his throat, and the Night Fury responded in kind. Then, they were traveling up, up, up, into a cloudless sky.

Filled with a thousand twinkling stars, the night sky was bitterly cold. She had screamed and cried and cursed until her throat was raw, but it had done little to deter the Dragon Master and his devil. Resigned to her fate, for the time being, Astrid blinked past her fear and stared up at the constellations. Trained in navigation, Astrid hoped she could map the journey.

Maybe it was foolish, but she clung to the idea that she could find the strength to slay the Dragon Master and his Night Fury. Then, victorious, she could sail to Berk by mapping the journey through the branches of the World Tree. A returning hero, the village would welcome her back with open arms and heartfelt apologies for their treatment of her.

Behind her, the Dragon Master remained silent. Restraining her wrists as she trashed, he had ignored her tirade and attempts to pummel him. But now, seeing as she had settled, he relaxed his grip, choosing to rest an arm leisurely around her middle. She could feel the pads of his fingers, rough and calloused and warm, against her side. The Night Fury’s muscles rolled with changing air currents, but the man held his grip, instinctively tightening his hold and shifting with the motions. She could feel his fingers pressing into the spaces between her ribs, and it filled her with fear of where else his hands would roam once they had landed.

 Reaching out a hand, Astrid gripped the leather bracer of his arm. Thick and decorated with dragon scales, she doubted he could feel her nails as they dug in for purchase. Cold and black like the beast, the suit made the rider look more monster than man. Her fingers grazed a raised compartment on the right bracer, and careful to avoid detection, Astrid fingered the outline of a dagger. Grinning wickedly, Astrid was comforted by the familiar feel of steel.  

Lolling her head back against the Dragon Master’s chest, her eyes stared up at the blank mask. Startled, the Dragon Master shifted above her, but his grip didn’t relax. Looking up, her eyes met his. Uncertainty was woven in the green or his irises, but then he blinked and it was gone, replaced with the emotionless stare she had seen for most of the ride.

Looking away from him, Astrid followed the lines of stars in the sky. Peeking out from the edge of the world was the giant’s toe. A symbol of winter, the constellation was barely visible. Following her gaze, the Dragon Master leaned back in the saddle, balancing an arm behind himself, “I’ve always loved the view from up here.”

Although his voice was muffled by his helmet and the wind, it reminded Astrid of a voice she once knew. Like a merchant calling above the voices in a crowded marketplace, it rang familiar.

“I prefer the ground.” Astrid finally said. The heavens around her may have been vast and beautiful, but the dragon beneath her marred any beauty with its cruelty. It was death incarnate. She had seen it raze her tribe to the ground with its blasts. Any gift the Night Fury could give would be tainted by its fangs and fire. Perhaps the Dragon Master could forgive the injustices and deaths, but Astrid refused to do so. Her people had died at its claws.

If he was bothered by her response, he didn’t show it. Instead, he chose to keep his gaze on the stars. Carefully, Astrid slid the dagger from its sheath, and tucking it into her sleeve, felt a warrior’s comfort. The terror of what was to come lay heavy on her shoulders, but with the dagger stowed away, she felt a renewed sense of hope.

xXx

After hours of flying, Astrid’s exhaustion had overtaken her sense of fear. She had closed her eyes to the sight of Veðrfölnir staring down at her, but opening her eyes, she was swathed in the light of a sunset refracting off the dragon’s too-black scales.

It was flying low, the tips of tall evergreen trees reaching up toward its underbelly. Groggy, Astrid shifted against the dragon rider. Then, becoming aware of her surroundings, sprung forward, away from his embrace. Discretely checking her sleeve, she could still feel the weight of the stolen dagger. Sighing in relief, she didn’t fight the Dragon Master as he gently wrapped his arms around her middle and tugged her back against him. Using his legs to cling to his dragon, Astrid could hear him release a breath of his own.  _ Had he feared she would jump? _

“Careful,” He said, “We’ll land soon.”

Scanning the island below her, Astrid could tell that it was roughly the size of Berk. Covered in thick forests that stretched across the mountains and canyons, any village that existed here would belong to the dragons. The beasts were everywhere. The closer they flew toward the central mountain peak, the more Astrid could notice them. Dragons of all shapes and colors and sizes were perched on the trees. Their voices carried up reptilian greetings as they flew.

They were flying into the path of the mountain face. The Night Fury flying at a speed to fast to stop, and Astrid began to scream, fearing that they would crash. But the Dragon Master, looking more annoyed than worried, only wrapped his arms around her tightly.

And then they  _ dropped. _

Tucking its wings against its body, the Night Fury dived down, slipping into a hidden crevice amongst the rocks. They dived down into blackness, Astrid’s screams ringing through the tunnels. Spreading its wings, the Night Fury was flying through a tunnel, stalagmites, roots, and dragons flashing by Astrid in such a blur that she could only close her eyes and cling to her captor.

After several terrifying moments, the dragon hovered for a brief moment, before dropping to the ground. Astrid blinked, the lighting of the cave a stark contrast to the blackness of the tunnel. Around her, cavern walls stretched up toward the sky, so tall that only a dragon could think of reaching the top. As far as she could see, there were holes dug into the rock wall.

_ Dens. _ She realized quickly, as a dozen dragons were sticking their heads out of the alcoves to peek down at them.

Turning her head to take in her surroundings, she could see a subterranean river rushing through moss-covered rocks, its trickle drowned out by the sounds of a hundred dragons. The river lead down a rock bed to a forest. Trees with trunks thicker than any Astrid had ever seen, grew toward the ceiling where light flickered. Their branches sprawled across the cavern roof, dragons finding perches on the limbs.

“Wha—What is this place?” she asked.

“This is home,” The dragon rider responded, voice brimming with pride. He gestured grandly toward the forest.

“Where is this? We can’t be in the Archipelago…”

“Just South of it.” He said. “It’s a hidden world.”

Climbing from the saddle, the Dragon Master held his Night Fury’s head in his arms. Scratching against the frills that framed the beast’s giant head, he spoke praise of the dragon’s flying abilities. The dragon, weary and breathing heavily, grinned a toothless grin at the man and licked him.

Fearing the beast had turned on the man, Astrid screamed. The thought reminded Astrid of the danger she faced. Outside of the Archipelago and in a hidden, dragon world, she was all alone. She was trapped in a nest of a thousand dragons with only a dagger to defend herself.

“It’s all right! It’s all right!” The dragon rider called, covering his ears with his hands. “Sure, it doesn’t wash out, but Night Fury saliva is harmless. It’s okay.”

Then, lowering his voice, he extended a hand toward her. “It’s okay, won’t hurt you.”

Eyes wide, Astrid didn’t budge from the saddle. “Why should I believe you? I’m not going to come willingly. I won’t be your bride or this beast’s meal or whatever else you have planned!”

Expecting the Dragon Master to react with force, Astrid was shocked to see his shoulders drop and for him to groan. “If I wanted to kill you, wouldn’t I have just tossed you into the ocean? Besides, Toothless doesn’t eat Vikings. They give him heartburn. Right, bud?”

Beneath her, the dragon grumbled.

Astrid stared at the man with new fear. Feeling very much like a sheep before a Nadder, Astrid realized she had chosen shelter on the back of lightning and death itself. Glaring, she cautiously stepped down from the beast.

“There, not so bad.” He said as her feet touched solid ground. Wobbly from the long flight, she stumbled forward into his arms. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

“Let go of me!” Astrid snarled, pushing the dragon rider off her and stepping back. “Your dragon may not eat Vikings, but that doesn’t mean I trust you! You’re a murderer!”

“I'm not a murderer.”

“Then what do you want with me?”

“I don’t want anything with you. Honestly, you’ve been nothing but a headache.”

“Then why did you kidnap me?”

“Kidnap? They had you tied up like a Yak on Snoggletog!” He gestured toward her outfit and even with the mask, she could imagine his exasperated look. “You were a gift. For me, the infamous Dragon Master.” He pounded his chest as he spoke, exaggerating each word and gesture. “Or do you all call me Dragon King? I always forget.”

“You think I  _ wanted _ to go with you?”

“Of course not!” He snarked, “The three hours of screaming and calling me a munge-ridden son-of-a-half-troll told me everything I needed to know about your predicament.” He leaned against his Night Fury, one hand petting the beast’s scaled head. “So, why?”

“Why what?” Astrid bit back.

“Why the dress and the runes and the virgin sacrifice shtick?”

“Because you’re killing us!” Astrid screamed. She wanted to lunge for him, cut his heart out with the dagger, but she knew now wasn’t the time. The Night Fury would kill her before she could pull the dagger from her sleeve. Her shoulders sunk, and her voice dropped. “Berk is dying because of you. We won’t survive another winter. The Elders…they think you will take me as a sacrifice and absolve the village.”

The Dragon Master didn’t respond. Hating the silence, Astrid looked up at him. He was staring at her, and she thought she could see regret in his eyes. He looked away from her, his head turned down.

“It’s…it’s getting late.” He finally said. “We can discuss what to do with you in the morning.”

He climbed on the back of his dragon, giving it a gentle pat on the neck.

“Wait! You’re just leaving me here?” Her eyes flitted between the curious dragons who had taken to watching the strange and exciting interaction.

“Find a camp. I’ll have supplies brought to you.”

“But the dragons!” She cried. “You may as well kill me yourself.”

“The dragons won’t bother you.”

Then, with a gust of wind, they lifted from the ground, and Astrid watched as they flew above her head to land on the edge of a rocky cliff. The Dragon Master cast her a final, solemn look from the back of his Night Fury before disappearing into the den.

xXx

The Dragon Master had been true to his word. The air was filled with draconic chatter, and Astrid could see the occasional flash of a wing or tail, but no dragon had approached her. She had found a small alcove on the ground level. Roughly the size of a one-room hut, it offered Astrid shelter. Arms wrapped around herself, she tried to calm her beating heart.

The Dragon Master had expressed disinterest in rape or murder, but she feared that he was playing with her, hoping to have her let her guard down. Why else would the man have kidnapped her?

Playing with the stolen dagger, she twirled it between her fingers. The weapon was high quality, with a sleek, steel blade and a black hilt carved into the shape of a Night Fury. Keeping the weapon close, she considered the best course of action.

The Dragon Master and his Night Fury slept in a den nearly fifty feet off the ground. Although reachable, it would be an exhausting climb. Astrid could do it. She would have to. She would wait until the pair were asleep and then strike them down. From there, she would manage to find a way out of the cave systems and back to her island. She was a warrior. She was a shieldmaiden. She was a—

A green and gold scaled head peeked into her hideout, breaking Astrid’s concentration. Blinking at her curiously, the beast carried a cloth satchel in its toothy mouth. Astrid recognized the dragon as a sand wraith, and while never having seen one in real life, she had read about them in Bork’s papers.

Astrid raised the dagger to defend herself, but the dragon didn’t look like it intended to harm her. Instead, it placed the bag on the ground at the mouth of the cave and darted off into the darkness with a yip. Its wings, similar to those of a Night Fury, kicked up dust as it flew away.

Carefully, Astrid approached the bag. Inside, Astrid found a smoked fish wrapped in thick linen and a waterskin. Setting those to the side, and ignoring the hunger in her stomach, she pulled out a note. Unfolding the paper, Astrid read the messy runes scrawled in charcoal.

_ It’s all I have, but they're yours. _

Peering into the bag, Astrid could see a pile of fabric. Brown woolen leggings, a thick, red tunic, and an overtunic made of leather-carved scales were folded in the bottom of the sack. Looking down at her dress, now soiled with dirt and sweat, she was thankful for the Dragon Master’s kindness. Quickly changing into the new clothes, she devoured the provided rations.

Stomach full and dressed for battle, Astrid waited for the cavern to quiet. Although many of the dragons slithered back into their alcoves to await the morning sun, Astrid could hear the noise of nocturnal dragons growing active. Above her, a light flickered in the Dragon Master’s den.

Finally, closer to the morning than the night, the light was extinguished and Astrid began her climb. Dagger clenched between her teeth, she climbed the steep cliffs, careful to avoid the patches of moist moss. Using the thick vines that grew through the rocks as leverage, Astrid hoisted herself up. Then, dangling beneath the lip of the cave, she paused. Catching her own breath and listening for activity, she didn’t dare move until she heard the soft snores of the dragon rider.

Peeking over the edge, Astrid could see him sprawled out on a large bed, a bundle of furs thrown carelessly onto the floor, and his Night Fury on its back, taking up the bulk of the bed. Tongue lolling out of its toothless mouth, the dragon lazily kicked in its sleep.

Astrid pulled herself up and over the ledge. With the Night Fury so close, Astrid would have to be quick. She looked down at her hands where the blurred runes of  _ Quick Hands  _ and  _ Calm Mind _ stared back at her. She would need both if she were to slit the man’s throat and plunge the dagger into the beast’s heart before it could kill her.

Seeing no movement from the pair, she stepped forward. Saying a quick prayer to the gods, she raised the dagger to deal the killing blow.

A green eye opened and Astrid was slammed against the rock wall of the cave. Items that had once rested on shelves, rained down her, and the weight of the Night Fury bore heavy on her chest. Its claws dug into her skin. Staring into the mouth of the dragon, she knew she was going to die. Throat burning with purple fire, the Night Fury reared back, ready to incinerate the threat to his rider.

“Toothless, no! Stop!”

Stumbling from the bed, his left leg missing its bottom half, the Dragon Master reached out toward them, hand connecting with his dragon. Only, when Astrid looked into the unmasked face of her captor, it wasn’t a villainous conqueror that looked back, but a ghost from her past.

Hiccup Haddock, chest heaving with life and a look of pure terror on his face, was standing between her and a furious Night Fury. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Just to clear up any potential confusion, they are in A hidden world. It's not necessarily THE hidden world. Yet. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely blown away by the response to this fic! 
> 
> Every like/kudo/fave/follow has meant the absolute world to me!!
> 
> Also, if you left me a comment there is a 10000% chance I screenshotted it and sent it to my friends like "OMT do you see this kind soul?????" 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun with it~

Pressing into the rock wall, Astrid could feel sharp stones cutting into her lower back as she stared wide-eyed at the dead-but-not-dead son of her chief. Where once was a fishbone of a boy, now stood a man. Taller than her, and built with lithe muscle, his green eyes were wide and set on her. His chest, covered in scars and burns of varying sizes, slowed as the shock of the situation wore down. Missing his lower left leg, he leaned against his Night Fury— _ his Night Fury!— _ for balance. Stroking the dragon’s neck, he whispered calming words until it swallowed its plasma.

Smoke drifted from the Night Fury’s nostrils and its eyes were slits as it glared at Astrid, a low rumbling emitting from its throat. But under Hiccup’s hand, it calmed.

Astrid’s eyes watched as Hiccup took her in, focusing on the leather armor he had gifted her before glancing at her feet where the failed murder weapon lay amongst the debris from his destroyed shelves. His eyes widened and he looked up at her accusingly.

“You were going to kill me  _ with my own knife?” _

The Night Fury turned its neck to look at its rider, pupils dilating to round squares, and made a mocking, warbling noise that left Hiccup pouting like a small child.

“Yes, I know I lost the bet.” He said, his voice leaking annoyance. “Is now really the best time?”

Draconic laughter filled the cave as the Night Fury jeered at its master. Then, seeing the frown on the Dragon Master’s face, it pressed its scaly nose into his chest. Astrid could hear Hiccup grumbling quietly as he pushed the large nose away

Looking between them, she could tell that both parties were distracted. Quickly, she scanned the room for anything that could help her but found it too cluttered to be of use.

Hiccup had a bed located in the center of the cave. Animals furs were piled on the ground where he had thrown them off himself in a hurry to reach her. The walls were lined with maps of places Astrid had never seen before and the shelves held tools and trinkets.

By the mouth of the cave, was a large obsidian slab, likely for the Night Fury to sleep on, though it looked unused.

Glancing down to her feet, she eyed the blade, the jeweled eyes of the Night Fury gleaming up at her. Maybe, just maybe. . .

No, she wouldn’t be quick enough; even against a distracted Night Fury.

So, desperate to take fate back into her own hands and go on the offensive, she did what she always did when facing a problem: She punched it.

Rearing back in a quick movement, Astrid threw herself at Hiccup, fist cocked and aimed at his jaw.

Green eyes turned to slits as the Night Fury swung its tail around, smacking Astrid onto the cave floor. Landing hard on the stone, the air was forced from her lungs. Seething, she looked up to see the beast curling its tail around its master, teeth warped in a snarl.

She tried to sit up, but the beast’s growl made her sink back into the dirt.

“Did you really think that would work?” Hiccup asked, abashed. “And then what? You just punch a Night Fury? Punch the other thousand dragons here? You Vikings are all the same! Too entrenched in the blood of the old ways to use some Thor-Damned common sense!”

Astrid could hear the anger in his voice, but there was something else beneath the volume, under the bite. For the briefest of moments, Astrid considered the possibility that Hiccup was  _ hurt _ by her actions. But she pushed those thoughts away, as any monster that could turn his back on his own people couldn’t be capable of feeling such emotions.

She watched as he shook his head in disappointment before hopping back to his bed on his good leg. Sitting on the edge, he reattached his prosthetic, his dragon glancing protectively between Astrid and himself.

“Why?” Astrid whispered.

“Why what?” Hiccup nearly shouted at her. His hands were gripping his knees so tightly that Astrid could see the whites of his knuckles.

“Why are you killing us? How could you turn on your own people?

“I haven’t killed anyone.” Hiccup nearly spat at her. Looking down at the girl, his eyes held nothing but contempt. She could practically feel the hatred radiating from him. She was Viking and he was Dragon. Natural born enemies, they would never find peace. 

“You don’t think people die when your dragons set fire to our armories? To our catapults? To our homes? Twenty were killed when you caved in the arena last year! Four more died, trapped in the burning armory last month!”

The Night Fury snarled, stopping the next words from reaching the air. Glancing at her with hatred to rival its rider, he bared his teeth. Then, glancing at its master, Astrid could see the teeth retract as it made a worried coo.

The Dragon Master’s expression was unreadable. His eyes on his feet, his auburn hair hung low over his face, shielding much of it from Astrid’s view. But she could see the shifting of emotions. Anger. Hatred. Disbelief. Regret?

His features changed like a winter day on Berk; suddenly and without warning.

“We mourned you.” Astrid practically spat. “Your—Your father hasn’t been the same.”

Sensing the distress of his rider, the Night Fury snarled again, aiming to intimidate the girl into silence.

Astrid glanced up at the boy she believed dead. The boy she had mourned. The boy whose death had destroyed her chief.

The man who had ravaged her tribe for the last five years.

If she were to die at his hand, by Freja, he would know the anger and pain she felt.

Sitting up on her knees, she glared at him, ignoring the snarls of his pet. “Berk is dying because of you.”

Looking up at her with red eyes, he spoke. “You’re the one who told me to pick a side.”

“I never took you for a traitor. A coward, a disgrace, maybe. But never a traitor. You should have stayed dead—”

“Get out!” Hiccup snarled, jumping from his bed. “Get out, now!”

His words were echoed by a roar from his dragon, and suddenly the cave was filled with claws and wings and scales. Dragons of all sizes were on her, grabbing at her arms and legs and even pulling at her hair for purchase.

The noise of the fight must have attracted them. Or the Night Fury’s scream. Astrid wasn’t sure, but the only thought in her panicked mind was to shield her eyes and stomach as they grabbed at her.

Their claws broke her skin as they wrapped around her forearms tightly, reminding her of a similar incident she had seen on Berk.

One night, during a particularly violent raid, she had rounded a corner to find two Deadly Nadders fighting over a sheep. The dragons, clawing and screeching, had ripped the sheep in half during the grapple. That night, after the raid had died down and Astrid had returned to her bed, her dreams were filled with the pained screams of the livestock that died at the claws of the dragons.

Now, Astrid was the sheep.

Lifted off the ground, she feared the dragons would throw her from Hiccup’s cave to her death. Instead, they swooped down, depositing her on the cave floor below with a dull  _ thud.  _ Then, with snarls, they disappeared back into the darkness.

Above her, she heard a feral scream.

xXx

Fearing Hiccup’s fury, Astrid had taken shelter in her den, curling into the farthest corner where the light and dragons couldn’t reach. There, she stayed for days, only venturing out when necessary.

Hiccup left her alone, their only interaction being when he would leave food at the mouth of her cave.

Astrid preferred he keep his distance. One night, she had caught his eye as he had kneeled to place the wrapped fish on the ground. Looking down at him, Astrid was thankful that looks could not kill. He had stood up almost instantly, regaining the height advantage, and glaring down at her with cold eyes. She had opened her mouth to say something—to fight or insult, most likely—but he had turned his back on her and rejoined his Night Fury before she could.

Occasionally, Astrid would catch sight of him and his Night Fury flying in or out of the hidden world. Where he went, she didn’t know. On those days, a dragon would deliver her daily dinner. Dropping the fish at the mouth of her den, it would stare at her with a neutral expression before becoming disinterested and leaving.

After four days of hiding, boredom overtook her fear. She began to venture outside the safety of her den. Above her, the air was filled with life as hundreds of dragons flew in spirals around the tunnel. The noise from their wings often drowning out the noise from their throats.

Although she knew they were watching her—and likely reporting her every step to Hiccup—she was careful to avoid their attention, her arms a stark reminder of what they could do to her. The claw scrapes on her arms had begun to heal, now only red lines of itchy scabs, but the rips in her only tunic, remained.

xXx

On the first day of exploring, Astrid had located a tunnel that led to a lush meadow, a giant crystal sitting in the center. The gem shined in a rainbow of colors, leading Astrid to marvel at the stone until a territorial dragon had run her off.

The stone was the kind of item merchants spoke of in their whimsical tales. It was the kind of gem that could feed a family for a lifetime. Astrid wondered if the dragons, or even Hiccup, knew the riches they had in their hidden world.

But she figured Hiccup likely didn’t care. He wasn’t materialistic, as evidenced by him refusing Berk’s gift of gold.

The second day of exploring, Astrid followed the river. Berk’s freshwater streams were clear and cold, but the waters of this new world were as diverse as the dragons that called it home. At times, the river seemed to be clear and cold and familiar, but Astrid had discovered pools that the river flowed into.

Pools where fresh water flowed into salt water reservoirs so deep that Astrid couldn’t see the bottom. Milky and blue, the water was as opaque as the snow-white salt deposits that circled the rim of the pool.

Pools where cold fresh water deposited into pools of bubbling water that shimmered with the strangest of hues. Hot springs were not unheard of on Berk, but Astrid had never seen water as red as blood or yellow as the wildflowers that grew in the fields.

The world Hiccup had imprisoned her in was unlike anything she had ever seen. And although she never felt truly alone or at peace, as dragons were constantly following her, staying just out of sight, Astrid felt that she could relax in the safety of the hidden hot springs.

Stripping down to her bare skin, Astrid had bathed in the warmth of the foreign, red waters.

Allowing the heat and steam to relax her tired muscles, Astrid took her time cleaning her skin of the grime that had accumulated over the past week. Leaning her head back into the water, she used her fingers to untangle the knots that had begun to take residence in her hair. Undoing the knotted, ruined bridal braids from the night of her sacrifice, Astrid allowed her hair to fall around the shoulders.

In the distance, Astrid could see a strange, two-legged, wingless dragon watching her. Quick on its feet, it darted away as soon as it had noticed it had been spotted.

She tried to ignore the dragons. Even though she gained Hiccup’s ire, he had kept his promise to keep the dragons from her. It brought her a false sense of security, and she felt it was likely a ruse to have her lower her guard. But, pushing thoughts of their struggles away, Astrid allowed herself to enjoy her self-made  laugardagen .

Then, when she finally felt clean, she climbed from the waters and changed back into the Dragon Master’s clothes. Braiding her hair over her shoulder, she felt more like herself. And while she didn’t know what the morning would bring, she felt comfortable facing it as a Hofferson did: without fear.

xXx

It had been seven days since the night of her sacrifice—a full week. Six, since Hiccup had commanded his dragons to throw her from his den, and four since she had last seen Hiccup.

Catching the sight of the Night Fury disappearing into an exit tunnel, Astrid had only caught a glimpse of Hiccup before he and his dragon disappeared. Where he went, she didn’t know.

Feeling bolder without Hiccup’s watchful eyes overseeing her from his den, Astrid ventured farther than she had before. Following the flight patterns of the dragons, Astrid had been led to the forests. Hundreds of dragons circled above the trees.

And the trees, taller than any Astrid had ever seen, towered above her and gave shelter to a hundred more dragons. Seeing the thickness of the trunks and the length of the branches, Astrid would have believed the trees to be from the time of giants.

In their branches, dragons roosted. Their wide eyes blinked down at her curiously, but they never made a move to investigate. Keeping her eyes forward she pressed onward, deeper into the forest.

Surrounded by trees, Astrid could only know there were dragons above her by their calls.

_ Intruder! _

_ Enemy! _

_ Human! _

She imagined they were squawking to one another, their voices echoing in the cavern.

As she made her way to the center of the forest, the noises grew louder. Roars, chirps, and screeches drowned out Astrid’s thoughts. Louder than any dragon raid, she almost turned to retreat to the quiet of her den when she saw the path before her began to slope downward and the cave above her open up to show blue sky.

She was on top of a plateau, she realized. In front of her, the gradual decline led to a large basin. Filled with trees and boulders and dragons that peered up at her suspiciously, it did not seem very inviting.

However, the blue of the sky and the white of the clouds that could be seen was the most beautiful of sights. After a week without true sunlight, she had sorely missed the outside world.

Across the basin, she could see a rocky cliff that created another plateau. If she could make it across, she could potentially climb to the outside world.

Feeling emboldened, she took a step forward, intending to make an escape.

“Not another step.” A voice commanded from behind her.

Freezing in place, Astrid turned to see Hiccup on the back of his Night Fury. He was wearing black armor, and his face was hidden by the same helmet he had worn the night of her sacrifice.

The dragon dropped from the air, Hiccup moving in tune with the beast.

The Night Fury circled her, blocking her path forward. Atop, Hiccup’s eyes bore down on her, demanding an explanation.

“I’m just exploring.”

“You’re not allowed here. This belongs to the dragons.”

Astrid frowned, throwing her arms out in a gesture of exasperation. “It all belongs to the dragons! Where am I supposed to go?”

“Anywhere but here.”

“Why can’t I—” The words stopped just short of Astrid’s tongue. The Night Fury had lifted its ear flaps, its pupils growing small. Behind his mask, Hiccup’s eyes moved to look in the direction his dragon’s ears moved.

Around her, the forest grew silent. A thousand dragons and not a sound could be heard.

“What is it?” Astrid asked, growing worried from the eerie silence.

Hiccup’s eyes flashed back to her. “Nothing. Go back to the main cave.”

“Where have you been?” Astrid asked, switching the topics and hoping the sudden shift would lead to him exposing information.

“None of your concern. Go.”

“Did you go back to Berk?”

“Does it matter?” He asked coldly.

“Yes, it does,” Astrid said. “I’m a prisoner here for a reason. I deserve to know if my sacrifice meant anything!”

Hiccup was silent, but Astrid could see his eyes behind his mark. Considering her words, he shifted in the saddle. Beneath him, his Night Fury turned its disinterested gaze back on her.

The voices of the forest picked up again, dragons calling to one another in the trees. The calls were so loud they almost drowned out Hiccup’s response.

“You’ll go mad asking yourself that question.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer and a little less action-packed than previous chapters, but it's an important transition that I hope you all enjoy.

With Hiccup’s limitations on her exploration, Astrid had grown incredibly bored with her surroundings.

In her alcove, she kept track of days passed by carving lines into the wall. Counting ten, crooked lines scrawled into the rock, she felt so much like  _Brynhild_ that she grew angry at the memory of Ruffnut being chosen to play her in a Snoggletog pageant from years ago.

Unlike Brynhild, though, Astrid had done nothing to deserve banishment to this hidden world. Unlike Brynhild, she had done nothing to fail her chief. Astrid had followed every order, killed every dragon that crossed her path, and thrown herself in harm's way a thousand times to protect the people of Berk. Yet, she had been banished to this plane, in the same manner, Brynhild had been banished to Midgard.

After being chased from the forest, Astrid stuck near the safety of her cave, trapped in a metaphorical ring of fire by the ever-watchful dragons of Hiccup’s retinue.

Hiccup himself, hadn’t crossed her path in days, although the sound of his hammer had kept her awake all hours of the night.

 Making himself scarce, Astrid only saw the man when he delivered meals to her prison.

xXx

Gods, Astrid was bored.

Wherever she went, dragons followed. They had grown more cautious of her since the day in the forest. When she explored the crystal meadows, they were there, mother dragons tucking their hatchlings under their wings and hissing at her as she passed. When she explored the tunnels or the hot springs, the dragons were there, watching from the shadows. Every step, every breath, they reported back to their master.

Astrid had contemplated another escape attempt. However, without wings, the only option she had seemed to be the forest opening that she had been banned from approaching. It wasn’t an impossible option, but every time she drew too close to boundary lines, a dragon would swoop down and chase her back to the main cave, teeth and claws at her back.

xXx

Two nights after Astrid had been chased away from the forest, Hiccup had brought her daily rations to the cave. Setting the wrapped parcel on the ground, he caught Astrid’s eye.

“You can just hand it to me, you know,” Astrid said, leaning against the wall and staring down at him.

Tensions high from her attempted murder, Hiccup stood up, regaining the high ground. “I didn’t see you.”

She nudged the wrapped fish with her foot. “This isn’t sustainable.”

“No? Why not?”

“Because I’m sick of fish. You can’t keep feeding me fish.”

Every meal for the past two weeks had been fish.

Any fat that Astrid had back on Berk had been lost from the low-calorie diet. To keep weight on her bones, she had resorted to intensive strength training to ensure her muscles didn’t atrophy from lack of use or proper nutrients. If she were to escape, she would need to be strong.

There had to be something besides fish on the island. A stray chicken. A boar. Anything but dragon-fire-roasted chicken. Astrid refused to believe that Hiccup had gone the past five years with only fish to eat—although it would explain why he was so skinny.

“There has to be something else to eat.”

“There isn’t.”

“I don’t believe that. What do you eat?”

“Fish.”

“For every meal?”

“No, but I haven’t exactly had time to visit a port for supplies.” Hiccup said, tone growing shorter with each word.

“Well, I don’t want fish.”

“Then starve?” He offered, raising an eyebrow at her.

Astrid huffed, angry and child-like. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at him. The sight only made Hiccup laugh.

“Look, Astrid. It’s there. It’s food. Take it or leave it, but I can’t make you eat.”

“Why can’t you just drop me off in a village?” Astrid asked. “I could get something real to eat. And it’s clear that you don’t want me here.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Hiccup said as though it were obvious. “I know you, Astrid. You wouldn’t stay in whatever village or market I dropped you in. You would immediately sail back to Berk, gather every warrior, and lead them here to an untimely death.”

Astrid snorted. “You think you could take on all of Berk? Sure, you have dragons, but we’ve been killing dragons for hundreds of years.”

“There are things here you don’t understand.” He warned.

Astrid was reminded of the eerie way the forest of dragons had froze the other day. Brushing it off, she bit back at him. “Dragons. That’s what’s here. Dragons and a dragon-loving fool.”

Hiccup didn’t press the conversation, but Astrid did. Taking a step toward Hiccup, she puffed up her chest.

“I can’t just stay here for the rest of my life.”

“No, you can’t.” Hiccup agreed.

“Well, then what are you going to do?”

Hiccup shrugged, “If you keep refusing to eat, I won’t have to do anything.”

Astrid seethed, but when Hiccup was out of sight, she scooped up the roasted cod. After all, as a warrior needed to keep her strength up.

xXx

Bathing had become an eagerly anticipated part of Astrid’s daily routine. On Berk, it was customary to bathe once a week. But here, in the dragons’ caves, Astrid was constantly finding herself filthy. Sleeping on the floor would do that to a person, she supposed.

It also helped to pass the time. Without a village’s worth of chores to be done, Astrid spent many days consumed by boredom. Exercising and exploring could only stimulate her for so long. Too prideful to ask Hiccup for something to entertain herself with, she had taken to bathing to pass the long hours. The water at her favorite hot spring was always pleasantly warm and it was one of the few ways to escape Hiccup and his dragons’ eyes.

Turning the corner and heading down the tunnel that led to her favorite hot spring, Astrid was shocked to find the hulking shape of Hiccup’s Night Fury curled around the rim. Its saddle was placed off to the side, and for the first time, Astrid was able to study the dragon’s missing tailfin. She had noticed the red, artificial tailfin the night of her sacrifice, but she hadn’t given much thought to how Hiccup controlled it. Now, seeing the bundle of wires, leather, and canvas, Astrid realized the man had crafted an intricate pedal system for the beast.

 Beyond its form, the goose-honking of Hiccup’s voice could be heard. Listening in on his conversation, Astrid frowned. He sounded frustrated, but the quick mix of Norse and Draconic was too much her to follow.

The Night Fury gave a quick bark, signaling he knew of her presence. Hiccup’s conversation came to a stall.

Looking over its back at her and lifting its tail, Hiccup’s skinny form was revealed. Blushing, he watched her watching him. Skin pink from the heat of the water, Hiccup’s scars and burns stood out against his freckled chest. Little cuts and burns dotted his torso, but Astrid’s focus was on the dark scar that ran from his right armpit to his left hipbone. Carving just under his breastbone and across his stomach, Astrid was surprised that whatever had gotten ahold of him hadn’t killed him.

If only.

Hiccup waded to the edge of the spring, obscuring his body in an act of modesty. “You bathed yesterday.”

“I did… I bathe every day.”

“That’s a bit excessive, don’t you think?” Hiccup folded his arms on the rim of the hot spring, the freckles along his shoulders dancing with the movement.

She shot him a look. “Unlike you, I don’t have a bed of furs to sleep in. I sleep in the dirt.”

His expression softened, “You could have asked for a blanket or two.”

“Would you have given me one?”

“If you asked nicely, yeah.” Hiccup rested his chin on his crossed arms. He shuffled awkwardly in the water, watching her with a mixture of caution and embarrassment. At his side, his dragon turned away from Astrid, choosing to chew on Hiccup’s prosthetic leg with its gummy mouth.

The pair stood in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Hiccup looked tense, like a snake ready to strike or a dragon ready to flee.

Astrid supposed it was fair, their previous encounters hadn’t been friendly to say the least.

The Night Fury broke the tension by warbling.

Assuming it to be a question, Astrid watched as Hiccup’s face turned even redder and he splashed water at his dragon. Drawing back, trying to wipe the water away like a giant cat, the Night Fury grumbled.

Astrid leaned back on her heels, “How did you learn to speak with them?”

“It’s just another language,” Hiccup said shrugging. “Spend enough time around them and you’ll pick it up too.”

She wrinkled her nose at that. She couldn’t imagine speaking the devil’s tongue. She wouldn’t want to. It was practically treason.

Catching her expression, Hiccup frowned. “I’m sure you’ve already begun to notice different tones. Dragons sound different if they’re happy or angry or scared. Just like people.” His voice was relaxed, and Astrid could hear hints of encouragement in his tone.

“Dragons aren’t people.” She said, cutting him off. “I won’t ever be fluent in their tongue.”

“Well, yeah…But I’m not exactly fluent either.”

That took Astrid by surprise. She had seen Hiccup hold entire conversations with his Night Fury. She had seen the Dragon Master lead raids without speaking a word of Norse. Even on the night of her sacrifice, he had spoken in Draconic to the Terrible Terror.

“You’re not?”

“No, not at all. So much of their language is expressed through body language. Leg jokes aside, I’m missing a lot of the required limbs. Without a tail or wings or movable ears, I sound like a drunken hatchling.”

The Night Fury laughed in that eerie too-human-yet-draconic way that sent chills up Astrid’s spine.

“But you command them. I’ve heard you do it.”

“First off, I don’t command anyone. The dragons listen because they respect me. I gave them my trust, so they gave me theirs. Secondly, actions and feelings are easy to express. It’s the complex ideas that get lost in translation.”

Hiccup’s hands reached out, grabbing his Night Fury’s head. Holding the dragon by his gums, he swayed the head from side to side. “But you understand me all right. Don’t ya, bud? Don’t ya?”

The Night Fury, teeth retracted, thumped its tail excitedly and licked Hiccup’s torso. Hiccup drew back, groaning. “Come on, bud! You know that doesn’t wash out! And I just bathed!”

Astrid wanted to turn around and leave, but she couldn’t make herself move.

 Hiccup dunked his body under water, trying to rid himself of the dragon saliva. Then, resurfacing, Hiccup looked around the tiny space, before settling on Astrid again. He looked as surprised as she was that she was still there.

Looking for something to say, Hiccup patted the rim of the hot spring. “The water is full of iron.”

Tilting her head, she peered at him and the odd, red-colored water. “And?”

“And that’s why it’s red. You’re always watching it. I, well, I thought you would be curious.” He shrugged his shoulders and the room grew tense with silence again. After a few moments of awkward staring, Hiccup coughed into his hand. “Can you, uh, can you turn around?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t worry, _I_ won’t stab you in the back with your own weapon. I just want to get out. Is that okay?”

Realizing the meaning behind his words, Astrid flushed bright pink. Beneath the water, hidden only by her angle of sight, Hiccup was completely naked. She had caught him in a moment of vulnerability, and if not for the Night Fury, Astrid could have easily incapacitated the one-legged man. As it was, though, she could do nothing but look away, ears burning.

Spinning on her heels, Astrid turned away and focused her eyes on the wall in front of her. From the hot spring, she heard the splash of Hiccup pulling himself from the water, his Night Fury grumbling as more water sloshed onto the rocks. Hearing the rustle of fabric, Astrid could picture him pulling on his clothes, likely using his Night Fury for balance.

She heard the click of his prosthetic attaching. The dragon’s saddle was next, but Astrid didn’t risk turning around.

Putting a soggy hand on her shoulder, Hiccup grinned. “Hot spring’s all yours. Don’t drown in it.”

“Nice of you to care,” She said, shrugging his hand off.

“Of course, I care. I wouldn’t want your body to contaminate the water.”

He deserved the punch to his arm, but Astrid did not deserve the tail swipe from Toothless.

xXx

That evening, when Hiccup left her nightly meal at the mouth of her cave, Astrid was determined to starve him out. Sick of fish and sicker of the island, Astrid would refuse to eat until he took her to a village. Staring down at the fish, her mouth watered at the idea of sitting in an inn or mead hall and enjoying a bowl of hot stew.

As the cod cooled, the smell filled the cave and attracted hungry dragons. One by one, they would creep to the edge of her den. Sniffing at the fish, their large eyes would stare at the temptation, but ultimately, after seeing Astrid, left the fish alone. Except for the two-legged, wingless dragon that liked to spy on Astrid while she bathed. Bolder than its flock-mates, the dragon entered her cave without hesitation, eyeing the fish hungrily.

Emerald green and deep red scales shimmered as the dragon danced around the fish. At the end of the dragon’s tail, a large stinger protruded.

The dragon sniffed at the fish, nose nudging at the wrappings.

“Go away,” Astrid chided, waving the dragon away with her arms. She had no intention to eat the fish, but she needed it to stay where it was so Hiccup could _see_ that she wasn’t eating it.

The dragon tilted its oblong head at her, nostrils opening and closing rapidly as it took in her scent. Then, hissing at her, it grabbed the fish in its tiny claws and dashed away with surprising speed.

“Hey!” Astrid called after it, “Bring that back! It’s mine!”

At her call, the dragon stopped several yards away. Looking back at her, it blinked its yellow eyes.

Astrid rushed from the cave, hoping to steal back her dinner, but the dragon stayed just out of her reach. Circling, it growled in its throat.

Ignoring the warning, Astrid lunged forward, hoping to grapple the fish from its arms. At half her size, the dragon shouldn’t have stood a chance.

But the dragon was quick, almost as quick as the Night Fury. Striking out, its tail bit into Astrid’s side.

Feeling a sharp pain, her veins were filled with ice. Crippling. Freezing. Paralyzing. Every muscle constricted.

She tried to cry out, but her throat wouldn’t respond. Terror struck her, taunts of “Frozen Finn Hofferson” burning in her memory. She wasn’t supposed to freeze up when facing a dragon. She was fearless. A Hofferson!

Unable to control her balance, she toppled over face landing in the dirt. Above her, the dragon sniffed at her hair and clothes, a mocking chortle in its throat. Then, settling down at her side like a scaly bird, it tucked into her dinner.

xXx

“Now, what have you done Quickclaw?” She heard Hiccup ask from somewhere beyond her line of sight. The dragon had nestled closer to her. Resting its large in the curve of her side, Astrid could feel the gentle rise and fall of its chest. It lifted its head to look at Hiccup.

His shadow fell over her, giving her the image of him resting his hands on his hips. He was peering down at the dragon accusingly, like a mother who had caught their toddler playing with something they shouldn’t.

Astrid tried to call out to him, but everything was ice.

Then, properly noticing her predicament, Hiccup laughed. The noise filled the entirety of the cavern, drowning out the constant draconic background noise. Watching his shadow, Astrid could see him double over, arms wrapping around his middle.

Catching his breath, Hiccup straightened up. Releasing a long sigh, he wiped a tear from his eye.

“Quickclaw’s a Speedstinger.” He supplied, allowing the dragon to nuzzle his hand. “His venom will wear off in a few hours. You’ll just have to stick it out.”

He sat down in front her, pulling a leather-bound sketchbook from his satchel. Together, they sat in silence for hours. Although she couldn’t move, Hiccup had done her the favor of sitting in her line of sight. Sketching in his book, he paid her no mind.

Charcoal scratching against the paper, Hiccup drew until he seemed content with the work.  Turning the book to face Astrid, he revealed a likeness of her curled up with the Speedstinger. Unable to scream at him, she hoped her eyes did her anger justice.

Hiccup laughed again. “It really is funny.”

…

“We don’t get bards here very often. I have to have something to entertain myself with! Lighten up, Hofferson. Quickclaw’s harmless.”

Astrid wanted to cuss, to strangle the dragon nestled in her side and throttle the dragon lover who refused to help her.

Unable to move, she stewed in her anger, plotting revenge.

Her thoughts of sweet and justified revenge were prematurely interrupted by Hiccup jumping to his feet frantically. Rushing to step over Astrid, he shouted as a panicked Stormcutter landed near her, its four wings blowing dirt over her body and its giant feet shaking the ground with its stomps. Quickclaw darted away, frightened by the sudden intrusion.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Hiccup reaching out a hand to calm the dragon. Dark blue with turquoise etchings, the owl-like dragon screeched in fear. Stroking the dragon’s head, Hiccup responded in slow, calming Draconic.

As fast as it had arrived, it was picking itself from the ground and disappearing.

Hiccup seemed unconcerned with Astrid. Even though she was on the ground, dirt from the dragon’s departure in her eyes and nose, he paid her no mind.

Stepping over her form and cupping his hands around his mouth, he screeched, loud and draconic. Sounding so much like his Night Fury, Astrid was astounded that a human could make such a noise.

His Night Fury was at his side in an instant, Hiccup swinging into the saddle. Then, they were gone, leaving Astrid confused and alone and frozen.

xXx

Waking the next morning, stiff, but in the comfort of her den, Astrid could see no sight of Hiccup. The only indicator that he had returned to the dragon sanctuary after the previous day’s frantic departure, being the wrapped rations package at the mouth of the cave. Starving from a day without food, Astrid ripped into the parcel to find a generous portion of dried yak, cheese, and bread.


	5. Chapter 5

Full for the first time in weeks, Astrid felt herself again. The extra food filled the void in her stomach, siphoning away the soreness in her muscles and improving her mood considerably.

Choosing to spend her morning in the main cavern, Astrid sat in one of the few patches of sunlight that managed to make its way through the rocky ceiling. Watching the dragons wake from the day, she watched as they would peek their heads from their dens before shaking out their bodies and leaping into the empty air. Falling toward the ground, they would spread their wings in the final moments, soaring up to their companions.

Hair a mess from the wind made by the dragons’ upstrokes, Astrid undid her braid and begun combing it through with her fingers. Above her, dragons flew in dizzying loops and circles before disappearing into one of the many tunnels that led to places only dragons could go.

Her eyes moved toward Hiccup’s den where his Night Fury napped at the ledge, tail dangling toward the ground below. From the depths of the cave, Astrid could hear the gentle beating of a hammer against metal, though Hiccup had yet to appear from the den.

The hammering from the den grew more rapid, causing the dragon to open its eyes in annoyance. Stretching out its muscles like a giant cat, it turned its neck to bark at Hiccup before leaping from the cave. Gliding gracefully to the ground below, the dragon caught Astrid’s eye.

Eyes turning to slits, it bared its teeth at her before walking toward the forest, red and black tail swishing behind it.

Rolling her eyes at the dragon’s pettiness, she kept her eyes on Hiccup’s den until the sounds of dragons drowned out Hiccup’s tinkering.

At her side, the dragon from yesterday appeared. Jumping back, Astrid held out a hand to ward off the creature.

“Stay back!” She pleaded. Her joints were still stiff, and her eyes still watered at the memory of being frozen for hours.

The dragon tilted its red-scaled head at her, watching with bright, curious eyes. Then, sniffing at her outstretched hand, it pressed its muzzle against her palm.

Terrified of her hand being eaten, she yanked it back, clutching it to her side protectively.

Unphased by her repulsion, the dragon nuzzled its large head against her side, scratching its jawline against the course leather scales of her over-tunic.

“He wants you to pet him.”

Astrid looked up to the source of the voice: Hiccup. He was standing at the mouth of his den, a thick apron covering his front. Beneath the apron, he wore a strange leather suit with more belts and buckles than were practical. His hands were cupped around his mouth as he shouted down at her.

“Go on! Pet him!”

Astrid frowned, the idea of treating a dragon like the family dog a traitorous thought to her, but fearing being paralyzed again, obeyed the request.  Starting at the top of the dragon’s ruby head, she scratched her way down the beast’s neck. The Speedstinger turned into the touch, purring beneath her hand. Working her way down the neck until the red scales turned to iridescent green, Astrid shifted her hands to the beast’s jawline. With a scratch to the beast’s chin, it collapsed into her lap with a yip.

Startled, and fearing the Dragon Master’s retribution, she threw her hands up, looking upward at Hiccup. “I didn’t do anything! He just..collapsed!”

Above her, Hiccup laughed exuberantly. Pulling the apron strings over his head, he tossed it into the depths of his den and leaped from the cave.

Astrid shouted, standing up and dropping Quickclaw to the ground. The Speedstinger, blissfully drowsy from Astrid’s scratches, shook its head and stood up. It turned its heads to look at what had captured her attention.

Hiccup, falling toward the ground at rapid speeds, slipped his arms through the leather loops connected to his leggings. Tugging on the straps, leather wings were pulled to their full length. Gliding gracefully to the ground, he landed a few feet from Astrid. Waddling over, he laughed at her stunned expressions.

“Worried about me, huh?” He asked, smirking as he leaned down to tuck his wings back into his suit.

“You jumped off a cliff!”

“I caught myself. It’s fine.” Hiccup said, brushing off the comment and kneeling down to offer Quickclaw scratches.

The dragon nuzzled Hiccup, chittering happily as he pushed his jaw against the man’s hand.

“Why did he do that?” Astrid asked.

“Collapse from petting?”

“Yeah…”

“Most dragons have a sensitive spot under their chin. A pressure point of sorts. You hit it just right and all their muscles relax. It’s how I “defeated” the Deadly Nadder back on Berk. “

“So you were cheating! I knew it! No way you could have beaten me fair and square.” Astrid said, feeling vindicated for her childhood assumptions.

“I wasn’t cheating.” Hiccup defended, “I was using the knowledge I learned from my friendship with Toothless to my advantage.”

Between them, Quickclaw shifted its weight between its taloned-feet.

Refusing to acknowledge Hiccup’s excuse for cheating in the dragon ring, Astrid changed the topic, hands moving to rest gently on her hips.

“Why does he follow me around?”

Hiccup shrugged, watching the dragon as it danced around. “Dragons are very social creatures. Especially Speedstingers, they typically live in packs.”

“So why isn’t he with his pack?”

“Maybe he thinks he can get more food from you?”

“Well he can’t,” Astrid said, leaning down to address dragon. “It’s _my_ food.”

Quickclaw leaned up, its nose inches from her face. Terrified of being stung, Astrid was slow to pull away, but as she did so, the dragon flicked its tongue out, licking her across the nose and mouth.

Reeling back, Astrid wiped at the saliva, groaning in disgust. Hiccup and Quickclaw laughed at her predicament.

Blushing and angry, Astrid pointed at Hiccup. “I’m leaving to wash my face. Keep him away from me. I mean it!”

Hiccup put his hands up in a sign of submission, “I’ll try, but I make no promises.”

xXx

Quickclaw stayed by her side for most of the day. Hovering at her heels like an oversized, too-sharp shadow, he constantly chittered on to the point that Astrid felt she was going insane. He was with her at the hot spring. He was with her when she explored the tunnels. He was with her when she tried to sleep the day away, hoping he would grow bored of her and leave. Instead, he had curled up beside her and fallen asleep.

Finally, turning to face the dragon, Astrid sighed. “Why are you following me? I don’t like dragons.”

Quickclaw blinked owlishly at her.

“I’m not like Hiccup. Go hang around him if you want a human friend.”

Silence.

“I’m _not_ going to feed you.”

 He looked disappointed by that, but remained at her side, nonetheless. Groaning, Astrid tugged at her braid. She was sick of dragons.

Every moment she spent in Hiccup’s hidden world was a stark reminder of her hatred for the reptiles. The smell of sulfur and fire were stuck in her nose and the sound of dragons made it hard to sleep.

Even tinier dragon breeds like Quickclaw bothered her. Years of dragon raids had taught her that even the tiniest dragon could set off a raging fire.

Finally, utterly and truly exhausted with the dragon, Astrid turned to Quickclaw. He peered up at her happily, excited to have her attention. “Where is Hiccup? Can you find me Hiccup?”

The dragon thought for a moment. Sniffing the air, he darted away with Astrid struggling to keep up with the quick, little dragon.

xXx

“Can we leave the cave? Just for today?” Astrid begged, blue eyes blinking up through her lashes.

Quickclaw had delivered Astrid to the crystal meadow. Excitedly, he used his tail to point to the resting figures of Hiccup and Toothless before disappearing into the tall grass.

They were resting in a patch of sunlight that filtered through the giant crystals. Hiccup’s face was aglow with orange and pink light.

Standing over him, Astrid’s shadow cast across his form, eclipsing the glow.

He frowned, twisting his body to be in the warmth of the sun again. He didn’t meet her gaze, but she could tell he was thinking on her request by the way his eyes flitted quickly in concentration. A smirk formed on his face and he turned his green eyes to her. “Sure. I have no problem with it. But we’d have to ride on Toothless to leave the cavern.”

“That’s fine.” Astrid agreed quickly, longing to feel the sun and wind on her skin again.

“Have you asked him?”

“Excuse me?”

“Have you asked Toothless? Riding on a dragon’s back is, uh, it’s an incredibly personal thing. He may not let you.”

“I have to ask your glorified horse to fly me out of here?”

“That’s just rude and taxonomically incorrect.” Hiccup quipped. Beside him, Toothless huffed, looking insulted at the idea of being compared to a horse. Resting his large head on his even larger paws, he glared at Astrid.

“Can’t you just tell him to?”

“I can’t tell him anything. Trust me.” Hiccup said, sitting up. “Go on, ask him.”

“You can’t be serious,” Astrid asked, exasperated.

“As serious as a Berserker on a battlefield.”

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention away from the fishbone and to the dragon. The Night Fury, seeing Astrid’s gaze fall on him, sat up. Jostling Hiccup, Toothless towered over her. The dragon peered down at her, its gaze scrutinizing.

She breathed in deeply, then, releasing an exhausted sigh, “Drag—”

“Toothless.” Hiccup corrected. “You wouldn’t like being called ‘human’ would you?”

She groaned, hands clenching to fists. “Toothless. Would...you..take us outside?”

Toothless pondered the question, tilting his head to the left and then the right in an over-exaggerated show of thinking. Then, plopping down on the ground again, he used his tail to hide his face from her.

Hiccup laughed at her.

Boiling with rage, Astrid’s voice tightened as she tried to keep her attitude in check. “I did what you asked! Why won’t he listen?”

“Maybe because you tried to kill me?” Hiccup offered. “And on the night of our honeymoon no less!” He wagged a finger at her accusingly.

“Honeymoon? What the hel are you talking about?”

“Well, it was the night of your sacrifice. You were wearing wedding silks. Your father gave you away. The chief officiated it. For all intents and purposes, you were married to the feared Dragon Master.” He pointed his thumb at his chest, smirking. “That’s me.”

“We are _not_ married.”

“Hey, I’m not any happier about it than you are.” Hiccup said, turning his hands so the palms faced Astrid. “What I _am_ saying is maybe he doesn’t take kindly to you attacking me.”

“That was two weeks ago!”

“Yes, and while I’m all about second chances, Toothless? Not so much.”

“So that’s it? I’m just stuck down here?”

“You could try apologizing?”

Fine,” Astrid said. “I’m sorry.”

“Not to me,” Hiccup said, motioning to his dragon. “To him.”

“No,” Astrid said, stomping her foot like a prideful child. “No way in hel am I apologizing to a dragon.”

“Then I guess you’re stuck here. Shame too, it’s a beautiful day. Toothless and I went flying earlier this morning.” Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and reclined back against Toothless, putting his arms behind his head.

Astrid groaned, weighing her options as she shifted her weight from side to side. The outside world brought sunshine and potential food and the opportunity to scope out where she was being kept. The opportunity for navigational insight was too important for Astrid to lose over her pride. So, swallowing it—which was like swallowing rotted cod—Astrid turned her attention back to the Night Fury. Although its tail obscured most of its face, Astrid could see a draconic smirk on the beast’s face.

_Bastard._

“Toothless, I’m sorry I tried to kill your mast—”

“Friend.” Hiccup corrected. “Best friend.”

“—Your best friend,” Astrid said through gritted teeth. “But he kidnapped me, taking me away from the only home I’ve ever known. I feared what he would do to me.”

Toothless lowered his tail fin slowly, watching the girl with an intense gaze. Pupils dilating, the green disappeared, and Astrid could see herself in his large, black pupils. He warbled.

“That’s it,” Hiccup encouraged, a smile flitting across his freckled face.

“Would you..um..please consider letting me ride on your back so I can go outside?”

The pause was shorter this time. Toothless lifted his head up, watching her as though he could see her soul. He nodded his head.

“See?” Hiccup said, “Dragons can be kind and forgiving. All you have to do is treat them with respect.” He patted the dragon’s shoulder for emphasis.

“So, you’ll do it? You’ll take me outside?” Astrid asked, leaning toward Hiccup, weight on the tips of her toes.

He shrugged, “Why not? There hasn’t been an attempt on my life in a while. I’d say that warrants some outdoor time.”

Standing up, Hiccup dusted off his flight suit before climbing into Toothless’s saddle. He extended his hand to help Astrid aboard, but she was already scrambling into the saddle behind him.

“But,” He said, turning his head to look at her, “If you try anything, I won—”

Feeling the weight of both passengers, Toothless spread his bat-like wings, taking Hiccup’s words away as they lifted off. Astrid lurched back, Hiccup having to grab hold of her tunic to keep her from falling off the dragon. Startled, she threw her arms out, wrapping them around his middle tightly.

Pressing against his back, Astrid shut her eyes as Toothless nose-dived into a tunnel. The wind rushed past her at such high speeds that Astrid knew a fall would be deadly. With that in mind, she clung tighter to Hiccup as he directed Toothless up and out of the mountain.

Breaking through the rocky opening, Astrid was bathed in warm sunlight for the first time in weeks.

Opening her eyes, she smiled, despite being a prisoner. Keeping her arms around Hiccup, she leaned her neck back, turning her face toward the sun. She felt Hiccup move his leg and heard a light click as the rigging shifted to allow the Night Fury to climb higher into the sky.

Above the island, Toothless leveled out, wings flapping gently to keep the group aloft. Hiccup turned his head to check on her. “Okay back there?”

Astrid hummed in response, looking out toward the ocean. From their perch above the island, Astrid could see out in every direction. Unfortunately, only the ocean met her gaze. Frowning, she squinted her eyes, straining and hoping to see another island in the distance. She knew they had flown South and Hiccup had mentioned they had left the Archipelago, but surely, there had to be something she could use to learn her position. Below her, the trees reached ever upward, rising to meet the Night Fury as he flew above their points.

The dragon flew to the edge of the island, choosing to land on one of the many beaches. Claws sinking into the thick white sand, he landed with natural grace.

Astrid jumped from the saddle, yanking her boots off as she headed to the shoreline. The sand was hot on her toes and the salty air of the ocean reminded her of home. She was a long ways from Berk, but, at least for a moment, she could pretend that she had snuck away from the village to Thor’s beach.

Hiccup dismounted but chose to stay near Toothless. Leaning against the dragon’s side, he watched as Astrid walked to the waterline, sticking her feet into the freezing ocean and turning her face back to the sky.

“It’s warmer here than it is on Berk.” Hiccup said, “Summer should end soon for Berk, but we will have a few more weeks.”

“You don’t raid us in the winter,” Astrid said. “Why is that?”

“I never raid you, but the dragons don’t like cold weather.”

“You said that you never raid us. Why do your dragons raid us?”

“The dragons that raid Berk aren’t part of this nest. They live in a nest near Helheim’s Gate.  And they don’t raid you because they want to, Astrid. They’re controlled by a monster.”

“A monster?” Astrid asked raising an eyebrow at his words.

He nodded solemnly, “A tyrant queen the size of a mountain. Maybe larger—I’ve ever only seen its head.”

Astrid turned her head to look at him, a mocking tone in her voice. “Are you sure you haven’t just found Jörmungandr?”

“I’m not joking. This dragon is…is huge!” Hiccup stuttered, waving his arms to show the beast’s proportions. “She forces dragons to go out and find her food. If they don’t bring back enough food than she eats them. I’ve seen her swallow a Gronkle whole! It was like a grain of rice to her.”

“So why do you help them?”

“I don’t. I try to mitigate damage. I try to free them from her thralldom. I try to save lives—on both sides!”

“Doing a pretty poor job of it,” Astrid grumbled, turning away from Hiccup and sitting down in the sands. The waves lapped her feet,

Slowly, as though Astrid would attack him, Hiccup took the spot at her side. Keeping his foot dry, he watched her. “I’m only one man, Astrid.”

She watched him from the corner of her eyes, noticing the way his eyes searched her face.

“In the forest the other day, you asked me if your sacrifice mattered…And I told you not to think on it…”

“You said it would drive me crazy.”

“That’s because I’ve spent years wondering the same thing. I sacrificed my home, my father, my status as heir to befriend Toothless—and I would do it again a thousand times—but I used to lie awake at night hoping that I did the right thing by leaving.”

“And?”

“And now I know that I did. You may not realize it now, and Berk may never realize it, but I am saving lives. Dragon and human, Astrid.”

Astrid didn’t respond to him, unsure of what to say. Known for the past five years as the Dragon Master, she was struggling to wrap her mind around a world where Hiccup had been protecting Berk during raids. Every life lost, ever limb devoured, every child’s scream in the night she had blamed on him and his demons.

Dragons were the enemy.

Dragons _are_ the enemy, Astrid corrected herself.

The two fell into an uneasy silence, but Astrid didn’t mind the quiet.  Face toward the sky, Astrid watched as Skoll chased the sun through the sky, the sound of the waves overlapping with the occasional dragon call. At some point, Hiccup left her to her peace, choosing to recede into the comfort of his Night Fury.

It wasn’t until the sky turned orange and the air cold that Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder, looking down at her and saying it was time to go inside.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your support means the world<3

“I want to see it.”

Hiccup shot up in his bed, furs pulled to his chin modestly as he squinted at Astrid in the early morning light. “Wha—You want to see what? H—How did you even get up here?”

Beside him, Toothless snarled, ready to protect his Viking if needed. Lifting a hand to the dragon’s side, the growls softened.

“I climbed,” Astrid said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Cheeks red and slightly winded, her appearance told Hiccup she was telling the truth. His eyebrow raised.

“The dragons didn’t stop you?”

“They tried.” She said with a grin. Stepping forward with a swing in her hips, she leaned forward to pick up his prosthetic from its resting place on the ground. “Quickclaw was faster.”

In his bed, Hiccup eyed her closely. “Is this another murder attempt? If so, I must say your stealth  really leaves something to be desired.”

“Nah, I can’t kill you just yet.” She said, throwing his prosthetic to him. “Not until you take me to see the tyrant queen you told me about.”

Furs pooling around his waist, he fumbled to catch his prosthetic. “Great, a suicide attempt. Even better.”

Hiccup slid to the edge of the bed, his left leg resting over his right as he slipped on the wool sock that would cushion his stump in the clunky prosthetic. His eyes peeked up through his lashes to fall on Astrid.

For days now, she had noticed the odd way his eyes followed her. He watched her as though she wasn’t Berk’s finest dragon killer, soaked in the blood of a thousand dragons, but the young girl desperate to prove herself to her village from years ago.

Maybe she still was that girl to him.

All of her achievements and sacrifices had been forgotten the night Berk had tied her to a post and left her for the night.

Behind the green of his eyes was a desperate mix of hope and pity that sent her stomach turning the most awful of ways.

She hated his eyes on her.

She hated the way she would catch his eye in challenge, and he would respond with a half-smile, the corner of his lips tilting up ever so slightly, giving her the impression that he knew her better than she claimed to know herself.

Hiccup watched her as though he had a future with her. As though he could change her mind about dragons and make them friends or allies or something more that sent her reeling.

Something worth a second chance.

She turned to give him privacy. Walking to the wall of maps, Astrid distracted herself with the charcoal markers and symbols Hiccup had scratched along the lands, denoting places, dragon species, and people hat Astrid had never seen before.

A few moments of tinkering passed before the sound of metal on rock filled the cave with its gentle clicks. Turning slightly, she looked up at him. “You’re a traveler, yes?”

“I’ve been around. Why?”

“You’re a wanderer. You’re content to not have a tribe.”

“The dragons are my tribe.”

“But they’re not,” Astrid said. “As much as you want to be, you’re not a dragon, Hiccup. You can learn their language and build wings and spend all day in the sky, but you’re a Viking. You’re not a dragon.”

Hiccup’s expression turned cold. “I’m not one of you.”

“That’s just it, you’re a Viking whose content to be tribeless.”

“What’s your point, Astrid?”

“I’m not like that. I’m not content to be tribeless. I belong with Berk.”

“They sacrificed you. Left you to die.” He reminded her.

“Even so, I swore to protect them. If I have a chance to end the war that’s destroyed our—my—people for the last four hundred years I have to take it.”

“They  _ left you. _ To  _ die.”  _ Hiccup emphasized. “Why are you loyal to them?”

“Because I swore an oath before Freya and because I’ve lived on Berk for the past five years while you hid away.. I’ve lived through the Dragon Master’s wrath. I’ve seen the destruction and desperation he’s brought.”

Hiccup sighed, the air heavy in his lungs.

“So,” She said, rounding to face him fully. “Take me to see this Queen of Dragons and I can put an end to both of our problems.”

“It’s too dangerous.” Hiccup said, pushing past her. Picking up a crumpled, wool shirt from the floor, he pulled it over his head.

“I’ve killed hundreds of dragons. Wings or tails or underbelly, they all have a weakness. Let me see this dragon and I’ll kill it like all the others.”

Fixing his shirt, he shared a disgusted look with his dragon. She stepped back to his side, keeping close and staring him down.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, “As grotesque as that it, you have no idea what you’d be up against.”

She removed his hand from her shoulder, pulling it back painfully and forcing him to the ground. “I can protect myself.”

Toothless’s growls filled the cave, reminding Astrid of his presence. Catching her by surprise, Hiccup swiped her legs out from under her.

She landed hard on her ass.

Standing over her, Hiccup looked down at her, his expression void of emotion. “The queen…she’s bigger than this cavern…A Boulder Class leviathan so large her tail could crush a dozen warships in a single swipe! I’m not putting you or Toothless in that kind of danger.”

“I have to see for myself, Hiccup.  _ Please. _ ” She begged.

Berk was relying on her. Whether in her sacrifice or as a shieldmaiden, Berk relied on her to save them. If killing this alleged queen of dragons could accomplish that then Astrid had an obligation to try.

She looked up to Hiccup, his green eyes on her, arms folded defiantly across his chest. “No. And that’s final. I’m putting my foot down.”

xXx

“Remind me to never put my foot down again,” Hiccup muttered into Toothless’s ear as they flew over the ocean. Behind him, Astrid sat, a smug grin still on her face as the waves rose up to meet them.

Filling with air, Toothless’s wings pushed them up and over uninhabited islands. Astrid was filled with the warmth of homecoming. Although uninhabited and small, the islands were scrawled on the edge of every Berkians’ map.

Closer to Berk than she had been in weeks, she smiled. Clutching Hiccup for stability, she leaned down, peering at the islands.

Hiccup turned in the saddle, gently tugging her arms until she was in an upright position. Removing his helmet, he met her eyes. “When we get there, Astrid, we do this by my rules. You will do everything I say. Understand?”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Everything you say.”

Hiccup’s hands tightened. “I’m serious, Astrid. If you don’t…if you make a mistake, you could get us all killed.”

“Don’t you think you’re being dramatic? I get that it’s a Titan Wing, but big deal. The bigger they are, the harder they fall.”

“This was a mistake.” Hiccup groaned. “Oh, this was a mistake. Astrid, this isn’t a Titan Wing. It’s a  _ Leviathan _ . It's fifty times the size of a titan wing!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Hiccup. I’m not going to be scared off by sailor’s tales.”

“Maybe you should be.” He said, turning in the saddle away from her. Patting Toothless’s neck, the two shared a look before angling down into the oncoming mist.

xXx

“Quiet now,” Hiccup ordered. “And hold on. Tightly.”

Astrid tightened her grip around Hiccup’s middle as Toothless plunged into the growing fog that seeped around them. It rose from the water and fell from the sky as though  Niðavellir had cracked open, spilling like a yoke from an egg into Midgard.

Unable to see around her, she chose to keep her eyes focused on the black scales of Hiccup’s armor, tracing the rounded patterns with her eyes.

The air around her buzzed with unseen life. Dragon calls rang out, reminiscent of Hiccup’s sanctuary, but unlike his hidden world, the cries were those of despair and fear.

Beneath her, Toothless flew chaotically; dropping suddenly, twisting and turning through sea stacks, and barrel rolling to avoid dragons. Astrid clung tightly to Hiccup, her arms surely squeezing the breath from his lungs.  

Blind from the fog, Astrid relied on Hiccup to keep her steady. Gripping the saddle with his legs, he leaned low over the dragon’s neck, moving in unison as they cut through the fog.

Before them, an island came into focus. Desolate and bathed in fog, it rose so high its peaks blocked the sun.

Landing in a fluid motion, Toothless’s feet sank into the pebbled ground. Talons digging into the stones, Astrid noticed how the Night Fury's ears were pinned low to his head. Vibrating with anxiety, he warbled to Hiccup.

Hiccup leaned forward, offering Toothless a comforting scratch. Then, settling back, He looked at Astrid. “Don’t leave Toothless’s side. Understand?”

She nodded, the air around her uninviting and imposing.

The Night Fury’s shoulders shifted with each step, creeping closer toward the base of the mountain. Confused, Astrid leaned forward, resting her head on Hiccup’s shoulder. Mouth hovering delicately over his ear, she whispered to him, “Why aren’t we flying in?”

Beneath her touch, he shivered, chills running through his back. “It’ll draw too much attention.”

He pointed to the top of the mountain. “She has…generals of sorts. Brutal Titan Wing dragons that ensure no one enters or leaves without the queen’s permission. We’ll enter through the bottom where the dens are and fly up to the main cavern using the dragons as cover, bypassing the brute dragons.”

She nodded, her chin bobbing in the crook of his shoulder before she settled back in the saddle. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she ducked her head as Toothless pushed his way past boulders, dropping down into a tunnel devoid of light.

The heat hit her first. As they ventured deeper into the cave it grew hotter, wall after wall of heat hitting her and soaking through her leather armor. If Niðavellir surrounded the island than surely Milphehelm was held within its core.

Surrounding them, hundreds of dragons clung to the walls. More dragons than Astrid had ever seen gawked at the intruders. Likely more dragons than Hiccup’s sanctuary could ever hold, they cawed to one another and tilted their head for a better view.

Toothless barked a defensive growl, sending the boldest of the dragons back to the shadows.

Afraid of inciting them, Astrid kept her eyes forward.

Hiccup’s hands gripped Toothless’s rig tightly, gloved hands stretched tight. Sweat dripped from his mop of hair, the beads landing on his shoulder pauldrons.

Eventually, the tunnel opened into a large cavern where the wall of heat dissipated and more dragons cuddled together in giant heaps. Sleeping and lounging like giant, scaled cats in the afternoon heat, they paid the trio no mind.

Pushing her wet bangs from her face, Astrid leaned forward, noticing the tense expression on Hiccup’s face. “What now?”

“We wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“Dinner.”

xXx

Time passed slowly in the cavern. With only the gentle snores of the dragon to indicate time passing, Astrid had to fight herself to not dull her senses in the heat.

In the saddle, Hiccup remained alert, a hand outstretched to rest on Toothless’s forehead. The dragon, like his rider, never managed to relax, his tail flicking back and forth with the rise and fall of the sleeping dragons’ chests.

Then, after a lifetime of waiting, the room came alive.

Sleeping dragons rose to their feet, shaking the sleep from their bodies and growling to one another.  With a great whoosh of a thousand wings, the cavern emptied, the dragons flying into the many tunnels and disappearing.

Beneath them, Toothless hunkered close to the ground, a whine emitting that Astrid felt only Hiccup was meant to hear.

_ What could scare a Night Fury?  _ Astrid thought, a shiver running up her spine.

Hiccup leaned close to Toothless’s ear frills, pressing his jaw against cool scales. “It’s you and me, bud. I’m here. We have this.”

As the last of the dragons exited the cavern, Astrid felt Toothless take intake a large breath before opening his wings and lifting from the ground.

Hiccup directed his dragon to follow the mass exodus, attempting to remain hidden amongst the wings and tails of the lagging beasts.

As they flew, the smell of fish and fresh blood filled the air. Around her, the dragons carried livestock in their talons. Fish as large as cattle, yaks, and sheep, bled from the claws of dragons, indicating fresh kills. Seeing a sheep, guts spilled across the claws of a Nightmare, bleating its death wails, Astrid looked away, sickened.

If the tunnels had been hot, the main cavern was the heart of Muspelheim. Unlike any heat Astrid had ever felt before, she grew dizzy under it's oppressive weight.

Settling on a rocky ledge, Toothless pressed his body against the wall, careful to remain hidden.

Hiccup dismounted first, raising a finger to his lips in show for Astrid to remain quiet. Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup protectively, the dragon’s eyes slits as he looked around the cavern.

Following after Hiccup, Astrid dismounted. Unlike the pair, though, she tip-toed to the edge of the outcrop, peering over into the basin. Steam rose in tendrils from the foggy bottom, but Astrid saw no leviathan dragon. Around the cavern, dragons sat on ledges and hovered in the air.

“I can’t see anything,” Astrid whispered in frustration. “Where’s the queen?”

“She’s here, step back from the ledge,” Hiccup instructed, motioning for her to move into the protective reach of the Night Fury.

“There’s a ledge below us. Maybe I could see better from the—”

“Astrid, no!” Hiccup hissed, reaching out an arm to grab her. Just out of his reached, Astrid waived him away.

“I need to see what Berk is up against.”

Kneeling to the ground, Astrid slid down the rocky ledge, careful to make little noise. A cloud of dust drifted skyward and pebbles dislodged, but their cover was secure.

Behind her, she heard a second slide of rocks as Hiccup joined her on the lower ledge. He turned to his dragon, who was about to leap down, and motioned for him to stay. The dragon whined with concern.

“You’ll be noticed, bud.” Hiccup whispered. “Stay there.”

Reluctantly, Toothless slunk back against the wall. Low to the ground, he paced like a worried jungle cat.

Under the Night Fury’s shadow, Hiccup and Astrid crept toward the edge, staying low on their haunches. Peering down into the heat of the mountain core, Astrid pressed her body behind a rock.

In the empty spot to her left, a Deadly Nadder landed, a bluefin tuna clutched in its talons. The dragon, turquoise and gold, rang familiar with Astrid. Hiccup must have seen the resemblance too, as he peered curiously at the dragon.

“Is that…?” Astrid asked.

“I…I think it is.” Hiccup whispered. “Poor dragon. I freed them the night I left, but I never thought of where they went.”

Hiccup extended his hand to the Nadder. In return, the creature peered curiously at the pair, tilting its head and twittering like a giant bird.  Finally, after deeming Hiccup to be of no threat, the dragon pushed its beak into his hand.

Lifting its head from his touch, the Nadder looked around them.

“What’s it doing?” Astrid asked.

“I think she’s looking for our offering.”

The Deadly Nadder snuffled at the ground their feet before pushing the tuna forward.

“We don’t need it, girl.” Hiccup said softly. “You keep it.”

The Nadder, seeming unsatisfied by the answer, pushed it further toward them before looking out toward the pit where the alleged queen of dragons lay in wait.  

Astrid frowned as the slimy body of the fish landed heavy on her feet.

Hiccup tried convincing her again, speaking in the dragon’s tongue and gesturing between Astrid and himself. Seeming to comprehend his words, the Deadly Nadder took its fish back, nestling down beside them like a giant bird as it waited.

Astrid watched the dragon, remembering her time in dragon training. In the time before the Dragon Master when she commanded the fire patrol and believed that she would champion the kill ring, she was certain the Nadder’s death would be at her hand. Looking closely at the dragon’s scaled rosettes, she vividly remembered smashing her shield across the dragon’s face.

If the dragon remembered her, it showed no anger.

Much like her, the dragon had aged to be taller, thinner, and with scars littered across a battle-worn body.

A rumble shook the mountain and Astrid’s bones alike. Around her, the cave exploded with life. Dragons cried out in fear, fleeing from their perches and hiding behind rocks as a head rose from the steam. As big as Berk’s mead hall and with six eyes, it peered hungrily around the cavern.

As the dragon rose up, every dragon shrank down, even the Night Fury that stood watch above them. The titan swayed its head back and forth before growling, deep and primal. At her call, every Zippleback in the cave dropped from their perches, swooping into the mist and dropping their offerings into her great maw. Those unable to present an offering were swallowed whole, much to Astrid’s horror.

Hands covering her mouth, she shrank back against Hiccup. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed it gently to remind her of the need for silence. Shocked by the cruel brutality of the dragon, she looked at him with wide eyes.

Unable to speak, they watched the other’s reaction as the Gronkles were called. Dropping yaks and fish into the Queen’s mouth, those unable to deliver were also snapped up.

To Astrid’s left, the blue and gold Nadder shifted nervously, peering down at her talons as if to ensure herself that the fish remained.

A third growl filled the air and the Nadder spread her wings, giving Astrid a view of the rosettes that graced the leather wings.

Keeping her eyes on the dragon as she dropped, Astrid watched as she dived before climbing up and over the queen’s open jaws.

But as the Nadder pumped her wings, hovering dangerously above the open mouth in preparation of dropping the fish, a larger Deadly Nadder slammed into her. Green and pink and double the size, the larger talons ripped the fish from her claws.

Crying in distress, the blue Nadder attempted to grapple the fish back. The claws of both dragons ripped into the fish, scales and guts falling from the carcass as the dragons dropped in their deadly dance.

Spiraling down into the awaiting mouth, the larger Nadder won the fish. Dropping the fish onto the Queen’s tongue, it flew back to the safety of the rocks, secure with the knowledge that it had survived another day.

Now without an offering, the blue Nadder hovered, shaking with fear.

From her perch, Astrid watched, enraged. Fists clenched, her nails dug into the skin of her palm painfully.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t  _ right. _

She looked to Hiccup for an answer, but he only frowned, offering silent sympathies for the dragon.

“Do something!” Astrid hissed. “That Nadder shouldn’t die because someone stole its food!”

“Quiet!” Hiccup whispered. “There’s nothing we can do short of getting us all killed.”

“We can’t do  _ nothing!” _

The eyes of the great dragon turned on her.

“Oh, you’ve done something!” Hiccup shouted, voice cracking with panic. “Toothless! Toothless, get us out of here!”

Astrid could see the gasses building in the back of the beast’s throat and she could see the terrified look in Hiccup’s eyes as he realized Toothless wouldn’t reach them in time. With force fueled by fear, Astrid was shoved behind a wall of rock.

Thrown to the ground, she watched, helplessly, as Hiccup threw on his helmet and dropped to the ground, consumed by dragon fire. 


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid was accustomed to dragon fire.

Being at war with dragons her entire life, she had grown used to the smell of sulfur and burning wood. She had learned to ignore the smell of burning flesh and keep on fighting. Astrid knew the kinds of pain that only a dragon could bring.

But nothing could prepare her for the flames of the dragon queen.

Fire, hotter than anything she had ever experienced, washed over their ledge, encompassing every rock and dragon and…person in its path.

It didn’t seem real.

Hiccup had been standing there only moments before. Now…oh, Gods.

Hiccup.

Hiccup was _in_ that fire.

Gods, she was going to be sick. Bile rose in her throat, thick and acidic.

Hiccup was _dead_.

Not even the Dragon Master could survive a fire like that.

Astrid wanted to scream. In fear. For help. She wanted to scream until her throat was raw and the warriors of Berk heard her pleas and boarded their longships to rescue her. She wanted to scream until the gods themselves took pity on her and sent aid.

She _was_ screaming.

Loud and furious and sorrowful and feral and…not her.

It was Toothless’s roar that filled the cavern, silencing the dragon flock and extinguishing the queen’s flames. His roar echoed off the walls, shaking Astrid to her bones and reminding her why her people hid and prayed that Night Furies did not find them. Covering her ears, the realization hit her.

Toothless was challenging the queen.

Dropping down from his perch to stand over the body of his rider, Toothless stared down six, angry eyes.

Beneath him, Hiccup remained motionless. Then, as the last of the flames receded, he stirred. Rising like _Surtr_ from the smoldering rubble, he took shelter behind his dragon. His chest heaved, taking in deep breaths of the sulfur-filled air.

Astrid was sure that he was as shocked as she was that he had lifted his head and found himself in the Red Death’s nest and not Helgafjell.

He checked his armor, looking for burns before remembering that Astrid too had suffered the dragon’s flames. Hiccup turned his head briskly, desperately scanning the rocks for her.

Locking eyes, Astrid saw the relief in his eyes and she hoped he saw the apology in hers.

Toothless warbled, drawing Hiccup’s attention away from Astrid and to the Red Death. Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless’s flank, a sign that he was there.

Then, Toothless’s eyes turned to slits and he fired three plasma blasts—not at the Red Death, but at the ledges above her head.

The force of the blasts brought the rocks tumbling down, striking the Red Death and raining down a cloud of dust. Blinded, the queen shook her head of the debris, snarling and snapping in fury as she attempted to clear her vision.

With the queen distracted, Hiccup wasted little time. Scrambling into the saddle, he held an arm out for Astrid, waving her over. “Let’s go, hurry!”

Toothless shot two more blasts, covering Astrid as she ran forward. Leaping into the saddle, she wrapped her arms around Hiccup’s middle. Forearms burning, she ripped her arms away from his scalding armor and clung to the saddle leathers as Toothless dropped from the ledge and rocketed skyward.

The queen screamed, ordering the mass of dragons to stop them from leaving. Obeying their queen, the dragons took from their perches, swirling around the Night Fury and blocking their path forward.

Hovering, Toothless threw his head to the left and right, looking for an opening.

“Bud, we gotta move!” Hiccup said urgently.

Below them, the queen rose up, attempting to snap them from the air. Toothless dodged her bite, hovering just above her reach. A Zippleback was not as lucky.

An opening appeared through the wall of wings and tails and fangs.

Astrid could see light flickering at the top of the cave. Toothless surged forward, maneuvering through the dragons.

 _They would make it_.

A Skrill, nearly double the size of an average Skrill, slammed into Toothless.

Astrid was knocked from the saddle.

Hiccup, reacting in time, grabbed Astrid’s arm.

Dangling in the air, Astrid stared wide-eyed at the Titan-Wing. Lightning crackled dangerously from its wing tips as it snarled. Hair standing on end from the dragon’s static, Astrid kicked her legs uselessly.

“Hiccup, pull me up!” She shouted.

“I’m trying!” He shouted down at her, “You’re heavier than you look.”

She grabbed at Hiccup, finding purchase in the gap beneath his breastplate and under-armor. Ignoring the burning in her hands, she pulled herself back into the saddle.

“Get us out of here, bud!” Hiccup cried, urging Toothless forward.

Toothless growled at the Skrill, body twisting in the air as the two danced and maneuvered around the other. While Toothless had agility over the Skrill, the sheer size of the beast made it hard to move around. Especially when the circling wall of dragons was growing smaller and smaller by the second.

If they were not avoiding the Skrill they were avoiding the talons of dragons, giving them little time to focus on escape.

Astrid watched the Skrill, trying to find a weakness to use against it. The Skrill, hovering in the air, charged its next attack. Lightning sparked and jumped from scale-to-scale as the dragon flapped its wings.

“Your sword, Hiccup! Give me your sword!” Astrid yelled.

“Little busy!” Hiccup called to her, pulling on Toothless’s rig to avoid the dragon as it dove at them.

Astrid closed her eyes, clinging to the saddle as Toothless barrel-rolled to avoid the dive. Opening her eyes, she saw the dragon rounding on them, preparing for a second dive.

Taking the fight into her own hands, she reached forward, grabbing the sword from the holster on Hiccup’s thigh. Ignoring the sizzling of her flesh from the heated metal, she extended the blade and stood up in the saddle. Knees clinging to Tootthless, she braced herself.

Using the Skrill’s momentum against it, Astrid thrust the sword into the dragon’s underbelly, slicing it from tip to tail. Blood and viscera rained down on them, coating Hiccup and Astrid.

Wiping the dragon blood from her face, she turned her head to follow the Skrill as it fell, screaming in agony, to the rocks below. It careened to the ground, smashing into the rocks below. The last crackles of lightning sparked across its scales, but it moved no more.

In the mist, the queen stilled and around them, the wall of dragons dissipated.

Astrid slid down in the saddle, gasping for breath as the adrenaline wore off.

Using the hesitation of the queen, Toothless pushed past the remaining dragons, breaking out of the nest and into the sky.

Hiccup turned Toothless toward the maze of sea stacks, and the dragon dived into them, the tell-tale whistle of a Night Fury filling the air.

Darting and weaving through the rocks, Hiccup glanced back at Astrid. “Why would you do that?”

“It was going to kill us!” Astrid replied.

“Toothless and I had it.”

“It was going to _kill us!”_ She repeated in exasperation. “You should be thanking me!”

Hiccup didn’t respond to her, but the way he jerked Toothless’s rig as they maneuvered between sea stacks told Astrid everything she needed to know.

But she didn’t regret killing the dragon.

She was a Viking and the dragon was an enemy.

Toothless banked hard to the right, causing Astrid to adjust her grip. Flying low over the water, Toothless’s downdrafts caused water to fly up to them.

After the fires of Helheim she had experienced inside the nest, she was grateful for the cooling drops. However, the steam that rose from Hiccup’s armor as the water evaporated left her with more questions than clarity.

How had he survived the queen’s fire? Was there something more to the ‘Dragon Master’ than Hiccup let on?

xXx

Breaking free of Helheim’s gate, Toothless flew hard and fast over open ocean, putting as much distance between them and the nest as possible.

Hours later, Hiccup deemed them safe. Slumping forward, he rested his weight on the dragon’s head.

Toothless, looking up at his rider, whined softly in concern.

Scratching the frills that lined the Night Fury’s jaw and whispering in draconic chitters, Hiccup comforted his dragon. Then, directing him toward a wayward sea stack, set the tail in the proper position to land.

As soon as black feet met rock, Hiccup tumbled from the saddle.

Landing on his back, he threw his helmet off, the piece clattering as it bounced precariously close to the sea stack’s edge.

Astrid jumped from the saddle and moved toward him, but Toothless blocked her path. From behind the dragon’s form, she could see Hiccup’s hair had been singed and his skin was covered in a ghastly rash.

Toothless hovered over him, licking at his face and whining pitifully.

Pushing her way under the dragon’s chin, she sat beside Hiccup.

Eyes shut tightly, Hiccup raised a shaking hand to his dragon’s snot. His chest rose and fell, heavy with exhaustion.

Toothless pressed into his hand, bringing a smile to Hiccup’s face.

Leaning up with a groan, he slid his hand down the dragon’s jaw to rest under his chin. He pressed his forehead against the Night Fury’s. “This armor really works, bud. I’m here. We’re good.”

The dragon crooned, pushing his head further into Hiccup’s chest and suddenly Astrid felt as though she was intruding on a moment that wasn’t meant for her eyes.

“We need to get your armor off,” Astrid said, breaking the moment. “It’s trapping the heat.”

Arms wrapped around the black dragon’s head, Hiccup glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He offered her a crooked, half-smile, “Trying to take advantage of me in my damaged state, M’lady?”

Rolling her eyes, she ignored him and began undoing the buckles on his breastplate. “The heat’s gone to your head.”

“And my hair and my skin and my clothes,” he said.

She pulled the heavy breastplate from his chest. Beneath the armor, his tunic was soaked through with sweat. The rash that obstructed his face extended down his neck and over his chest, blotting out the freckles that decorated the once-pale-now-pink skin. “How did you even survive?”

“Dragon scales,” Hiccup mumbled, closing his eyes. “They’re fireproof.”

“You’d be dead if not for them.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

Without opening his eyes, he pointed toward Toothless. “In the saddle bag, there’s a vial of medicine. It helps with burns.”

Astrid shuffled around the dragon to get into the saddle bag. Retrieving the vial, she poured the liquid into her hands before rubbing it across his chest and face. Sticky and gel-like, the medicine was unlike anything Gothi used for burns. “What is this?”

“A mixture of desert plants and Night Fury saliva.”

“Gross.”

“Effective, though.”

Opening his eyes, he watched her as she massaged the medicine into his burned skin. Then, moving from her face to her hands, he noticed the blisters. Frowning, he reached for her arm. “You’re burnt.”

“It’s nothing,” She said, pulling away from him and moving to massage the skin on his cracked shoulders. Considering Hiccup’s state, minor burns were nothing to worry over. Besides, as a soldier of the dragon war, blisters and burns were nothing new. It was a familiar pain.

“How did it happen?”

“Your sword,” Astrid said. “It was too hot to grab.”

“You shouldn’t have killed that dragon,” Hiccup said taking Astrid’s wrists in his hands gently. Careful not to hurt her, he pushed the sleeves of her tunic up, examining the burns on her forearms. Angry, red blisters lined the skin from her fingertips to her elbows.

Dropping a few drops of the gel onto her arms, he gently worked the medicine into her skin.

Wincing past the pain, Astrid narrowed her eyes at him. “We’d be dead if I hadn’t.” She pulled her arm away and began rubbing the last of the gel into her arm. “It wasn’t a good dragon.”

“No, no, I understand that not all dragons are good.” He reached for her arm, carefully, as though she was a wild dragon to tame.

Slowly, she allowed him to resume, the gel cooling the heat that rose from her skin.

“I’m not angry because you killed a dragon, Astrid.” He turned his eyes on her. “I’m _worried._ You killed one of her generals. A Titan-wing! It’s likely served her since…since before we’ve been alive! Decades, probably. What if she wants revenge?”

“Then I suppose I’ll be keeping your sword.”

xXx

Unable to fly in his current state, Hiccup slept with Toothless curled protectively around him. Using a wing as a blanket, Hiccup fell in and out of fitful, heat-induced periods of sleep.

Knowing that they would be stuck until Hiccup was well enough to fly, Astrid spent her time dabbing his face with a cool, wet rag, hoping to bring the swelling and his rash down. By the time the sunk beneath the ocean, his swelling had gone down, but the angry red blisters still remained.

Sighing, Astrid kneeled down beside Toothless’s head. “Toothless?”

The dragon turned his eyes to her, peering curiously.

“You need to rest. I’ll stand watch.”

Toothless huffed in disagreement, turning his head back toward Helheim’s Gate. The dragon had kept watch since they had landed, growling at any dragon that neared their sanctuary.

“You’re useless to him if you are too tired to fly when he wakes up. We have to get him back to the island as soon as possible.”

He stared at her, round eyes blinking in the darkness in a way that made her hair stand on end. Then, huffing in acceptance, he closed his eyes and curled tighter around Hiccup.

Picking up Hiccup’s sword, Astrid sat on the edge of the sea stack. Her back to the open ocean, she stared in the direction of Helheim’s Gate.

The night was silent save for the crash of the ocean against the sea stack and the gentle snoring of the Night Fury. It gave her time to think on the horrible day she had experienced.

Had Hiccup died…

She would have certainly died as well. If not by the dragons then by starvation. Trapped on the island, she would have had no way to hunt or gather food…

She imagined Berk’s longships finally finding the long-saught-after nest and Stoick, leading Berk’s finest warriors across the beach, finding the corpse of a girl and never knowing that she had died alongside his only son.

She imagined what life would have been like if Hiccup had just told his father about the dragon nest. She shook the thought from her head. She knew now why Hiccup had never told his father about the nest.

Berk couldn’t kill the queen. Sending her tribe to the nest would be the same as sending them to their deaths. Hiccup had been right to keep his secret.

Staring down at the blisters on her palms, she sighed. While not as severe as Hiccup, the blisters bubbled, stretching the thin, top layer of skin.

They served as a reminder that she would have to find a way to kill the queen. Berk couldn’t live in peace until it was dead.

Hiccup’s sword was heavy in her hand as she thought on the ensuing battle.

As it stood, she had little chance of victory.

But as a shieldmaiden, she had sworn her life and her death to Berk.

Somehow, against all odds, she would find a way to slay the Red Death…and if she was to be consumed by fire in the process, then so be it.

Looking out to the ocean, Astrid noticed a blue speck on the horizon.

Growing larger with each flap of its wings, the dragon drew closer. Bracing for an attack, she tightened her grip on the sword and stood. Holding her post like Heimdall, she watched as the dragon approached.

Blue and gold with a miraculous crown of thorns,  Astrid recognized the dragon as the Deadly Nadder that had nearly gotten her killed.

The dragon didn’t attack. It didn’t even slow. Racing past the sea stack, it squawked as if to acknowledge her before continuing toward the horizon.

“You’re…uh…welcome,” Astrid said to herself before sitting back down.

The remainder of her watch was dull, but as all watches do, it finally came to an end.

Hiccup, dizzy and dehydrated, called to her from his place on the ground. “We need to get back to the sanctuary.”

Inspecting the roasted fishbone, Astrid nodded and began packing their impromptu camp and loading the supplies back onto Toothless.

Helping Hiccup into the saddle, she climbed in behind him. Wrapping her arms around him, she asked, “Can you handle it?”

“I’m fine.”

Hooking his prosthetic into the rig, he called for Toothless to spread his wings.

Great, leather wings overtook the sea stack and Astrid prepared for the stomach-rolling drop, but it never came.

Toothless jumped in the air and hovered for a moment before landing on the sea stack. He warbled at Hiccup in confusion.

Astrid leaned around, “What’s wrong?”

Hiccup didn’t answer, his focus on his prosthetic leg. Pushing the limb forward and back, he listened to the clicking gears.

After several moments and a few broken clicks, Hiccup sat back, looking frustrated and tired. “You’re going to have to fly him.”

Astrid’s eyes widened. “What, why?”

“My prosthetic is warped. I can’t get Toothless’s tailfin in the position needed to take off.”

He pulled his leg from the rig and held it up from her to see. At the end of the stump, the metal prosthetic was bent backward in an impossible position. Had it been bone, a second amputation would have been needed.

Glancing between the rigging and the leg, Astrid reluctantly agreed that his leg would not fit inside the pedal. The prosthetic had likely warped in the escape flight. Heated by the queen's flames, Hiccup's urgent flying had likely bent the piece out of shape.

“So, we’re stuck?” She asked.

“No, you’re going to fly him.” Hiccup said, dismounting to give Astrid the front of the saddle.

“But I can’t fly him. I don’t know how to fly a dragon!”

Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder, soothing her. “It’s easy, Astrid. I’ll teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted the beginning to be super choppy and seem sort of short and panic-induced, like Astrid. So I hope that showed??? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

 “The first—and most important—rule of flying is trust,” Hiccup informed Astrid, his arm wrapped around Toothless’s large head. “You have to trust that your dragon will protect you, but the dragon also has to be able to put its trust in you. Without mutual trust and respect, you won’t make it very far off the ground.” Hiccup scratched the dragon’s jaw, fingers skittering across his frills.

Under his touch, Toothless warbled happily, nestling into his chest and picking up the bulk of his rider’s weight.

“Can Toothless trust you?” Hiccup asked.

“I…” Astrid looked down at the dragon. Pupils round and mouth hung open in a content grin, he looked nothing like the ferocious beast that had challenged a Leviathan-class dragon mere hours ago. But, beneath the carefree spirit, the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death that had saved her life was there. And as a follower of the old ways, she owed the dragon—and his rider—her life. “Yes, he can.” She placed her hand on the top of the dragon’s head, palm flat against the cool, dark scales. “You can.”

“Toothless? Can you trust Astrid?”

Toothless blinked up at her. Then, setting Hiccup on the ground and pulling from his grasp, he turned to look over his shoulder at her. Reaching up, he coated her in a thick layer of saliva.

“Aaugh!” She complained, trying to wipe the goo from the front of her torso while Hiccup laughed.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Also, Night Fury saliva doesn’t wash out, so you’re wasting your time.”

“But this is my only shirt!”

“You can have one of mine when we get home. Speaking of which…” He patted his chest and Toothless swung his tail forward, depositing it in Hiccup’s waiting arms. “Everything is connected. You can move the pedal with your foot in six different positions. Each position corresponds with a specific tail movement. “

Manually maneuvering the tail, he walked her through each of the six positions, showing what each looked like and describing when each would be used.

Focusing intently, she listened to his lecture, keeping strict mental notes of the positions and circumstances for the tail.

“Any questions?” He asked, finished with his lesson.

“Just one…How _did_ Toothless lose his tail fin?”

Hiccup’s eyes fell to the ground. “I—uh, I wasn’t lying that day in the village when I said I hit a Night Fury.”

“And instead of killing him you trained him.”

“I was going to kill him. The very next morning after the raid I went out to Raven’s Point. All on my own, I brought a dagger with me that was smaller than the one you tried to slit my throat with. Thor, it was a terrible plan from the start! I planned to cut out his heart and bring it to my father…”

Toothless whined, pushing his nose into Hiccup’s hands.  Instinctively, Hiccup rubbed at the scales.

“…But when I saw him…I didn’t see a fearsome dragon…I saw a creature who was as scared as I was. And I—I just couldn’t kill him. So I let him go.”

“And when you realized he couldn’t fly…you just built him a rig?”

Hiccup nodded. “It’s why trust is so important. It took him weeks to completely trust me.” Running his hand from Toothless’s nose to the top of his head, he smiled at his dragon. “I trust Toothless with my life. And he trusts me with his.”

Toothless’s tongue flicked out, licking the tip of Hiccup’s chin.

“And I trust that he will kill me if I don’t get you back to your bed. We should go, Hiccup.” She said. There was little she missed and from the moment Hiccup had awakened, she had noticed he wasn’t feeling well. His limp was more pronounced, his broken prosthetic causing him to put too much pressure on his right leg. He leaned too-heavily on Toothless and Astrid could see his heat-rashes hadn’t gone away. Red and angry, they traveled from his face down his neck to hide beneath his tunic, eating away at the freckles on his chest.

“Okay, okay.” Hiccup agreed, climbing onto Toothless’s back. Unsure of where to put his hands, they hovered over her sides for a moment before deciding to grip the edges of the saddle. “So Toothless is going to jump from the ledge and he’ll fall for a moment before spreading his wings. When he does that, you’ll need to push the pedal back three clicks and then forward two. Got it?”

“Got it,” Astrid said, nodding her head in determination. She took a moment to practice the maneuver. Pushing the pedal back three clicks and then forward two, she turned her head to see how the tail looked as it was shifting positions.  “Ready, Toothless?”

Green eyes turned up to meet hers, and she swore the damned beast was smirking at her as he stepped from the ledge. Wings held tight to his body, they dove toward the endless sea below.

“Focus, Astrid, you have this!” Hiccup shouted in her ear, his hands moving to wrap around her as they fell.

Breathing through her nose, she tried to calm her nerves. Senses dialed-up, her muscles vibrated with coiled tension and her heart thumped heavily in her chest.

She had grown accustomed to the stomach-rolling drop that came with flying, but she had never overseen its execution before. As a passenger, she had the luxury of shutting her eyes and praying to the gods that she made it back to the ground. But now, as Toothless’s rider, she was in charge of maneuvering his tail. Without her, they would crash into the ocean. Well, at least she was a strong swimmer.

The ocean rose up to meet them, the chilling spray of the crashing waves hitting her face like the pins of a Nadder. She wanted desperately to shut her eyes against the spray, but she stared on, thighs clinging to Toothless as she waited for his cue.

Then, just as Astrid was beginning to fear the ocean, Toothless barked at her and spread his wings.

Responding to the dragon’s command, Astrid slid her heel back, pushing the metal rigging _one, two, three_ clicks until the tail opened and just as suddenly, she pushed it forward two clicks, allowing Toothless to climb. Wings like black knives, they cut through the sky, flying past the seat stack and into the open air.

“You did it!” Hiccup praised, clasping her on the shoulder.

“I did it!” She shouted above the wind. Shocked and proud, Astrid grinned to herself.

Climbing to his desired height, toothless leveled out and Astrid sat back in the saddle, her hands relinquishing their white-knuckled grip on the handles. Patting Toothless’s neck, she thanked him for his flying abilities.

Around them, the world was a sea of blue and white. The sky, crisper and brighter than anything she had ever seen, stretched for miles. Below them, white clouds rolled across the open ocean, looking as thick and full as a sheep’s wool on Lithasblot.

“Still prefer the ground?” Hiccup asked, watching Astrid as she took in the view.

“The view’s much better when you’re not tied up and flying to your death.” She pointed out.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sat back, pulling his good leg to his chest and closing his arms around it. “You were never in any danger. Hel, I’ve been in more danger since I saved you than you’ve ever been with me.”

She frowned, guilt chilling her nerves and bringing a fire to her cheeks with just a few words. She turned to look at Hiccup. Tunic soaked through, every inch of skin that wasn’t covered in blisters or rashes was covered in goosepimples. “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“For making you take me to the queen’s nest and for not listening to you and almost getting us killed. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you, Hiccup. I owe you my life.”

“What about for trying to kill me in my sleep?”

She grinned. “Nah, you deserved that.”

“Wha—how? What did I do?” Hiccup asked, exaggerating his gestures.

“You kidnapped me, mutton-head!”

“You call it kidnapping, I call it rescuing. Potato. Potahto.”

Rolling her eyes at him, she turned back around, settling in for the flight ahead.

xXx

Hours of flying had left Astrid with the conclusion that it was actually pretty easy. While they were not performing the aerial acrobatics that she had seen and experienced from the Dragon Master, gliding along was simple. Toothless did the majority of the work, his wings occasionally flapping to take in the updraft, but otherwise, they remained stable as they floated across the wind. Astrid’s only job was to hold her foot in place and enjoy the view.

Behind her, Hiccup had leaned back, stretching out across the Night Fury’s back. Somehow able to ignore the dragon’s spinal plates pressing into his back, he had fallen asleep, shivering even as the sun shined down on him.

Left to her thoughts, her mind drifted back to the queen’s nest and the blue and gold Nadder. The dragon had spent years trapped in an arena with little food and water, being used as a teaching tool by adolescent Vikings with anger issues and still, without hesitation, it had tried to help her.

Years ago, Astrid had smacked a shield across its jaw hard enough to dislodge scales and send it reeling, but the dragon had _still_ offered her its fish to protect her from the Red Death’s ire.

And Toothless, the fiercest dragon known to Vikings, had forgiven Hiccup when he had mangled the dragon’s tail, taking away his ability to fly.

Maybe—and the mere thought brought 400 years of ancestors mentally berating her—but maybe, Hiccup was right about the dragons. Perhaps they weren’t all bad…and maybe people could live in peace alongside them.

But it couldn’t happen while the Red Death drew breath.

Beneath her, Toothless shifted. Turning his head, he barked to get her attention.

Astrid nudged Hiccup, pulling him from sleep. “What does he want? What’s wrong?”

Rubbing his eyes, Hiccup sat up. Stretching his arms above his head, he yawned before settling his hands in his lap. “He’s trying to tell you about the air currents. They’re going to shift soon. If you don’t want to drop, you need to—”

“---adjust his tail,” She finished, clicking the pedal forward once. Tail shifted, Toothless altered his flight pattern, soaring above the air current and resuming his glide.

Dazed and half-awake, Hiccup grinned. “…Yeah.”

“What are you looking at me like that?” She asked. With his eyes open wider than normal and his entire face lit up with an awe-struck grin, Astrid couldn’t help but flush under his gaze.

“You’re just…you’re a natural.”

She shrugged her shoulders casually, tossing a smirk over her shoulder at him. “I _am_ a Hofferson.”

He chuckled, low and under his breath. “I shouldn’t have expected anything less. Thor, I would give anything for Berk to see you know.”  He whistled. “Astrid Hofferson, fiercest shield-maiden this side of the Archipelago, riding a dragon!”

“What would they think?”

She was riding a dragon. Not thrown on the back of one, forced to be a passenger. Not clutched in its talons like the Chief’s wife. No, she was a mirror image of the Dragon Master atop his Night Fury.

And although it was the most un-Viking thing she had ever done, it felt right.

Shifting in sync with Toothless, she had surprised even Hiccup at her abilities.

But what would her parents think of her?

_…You’re a natural…_

_…I am a Hofferson…_

Could she still call herself a Hofferson?

Truthfully, it was her parents who had put her on the back of the Night Fury. They had taken her, a warrior in her prime, and stripped her of her armor and her ax and everything that made her who she was. They had offered her up to a mysterious being in the night. Warlord, demon, dragon—they had no idea who Hiccup was beneath the mask! And they just…gave her up.

They had put her in the saddle as much as Hiccup had.

And Hiccup, the missing heir to the Hooligan tribe who had run away to protect his draconic brother. Who came back night after night to a village that had never shown him a shred of kindness and saved them again and again…

No, it didn’t matter what her parents would think of her now, for she was no longer a Hofferson.

xXx

Toothless, even gliding, was rapidly overtaking the sun.

Filled with dying fire, the sky burned in hues of orange and red. Around them, the fields of white cloud had turned to golden silk, warm and welcoming.

Amazed at the changing world around her, Astrid stretched out a hand, hoping to reach the nearest cloud. Inches away, her fingers closed on thin air.

Catching her frown, Toothless warbled, his eyes trained on her as he rumbled. Offering her a gummy smile, he banked toward the cloud, the tip of his wing skimming the edge.

Delighted, Astrid extended her hand to touch the golden mist. Pulling through the cloud, her hand was drenched in cold water.

Behind her, Hiccup’s hand followed in her wake, and though he shivered when the cold touched his blistered hands, he grinned at her. “I could never get enough of this.”

“It’s…beautiful,” Astrid said, awe-struck. “I wonder…” Her words trailed off and she pulled on Toothless’s rigging. Tail shifted to a new position, the dragon obliged her request and climbed upward, pulling them above the last of the clouds.

Above the clouds and above the sun, the world seemed to expand to infinite proportions. The clouds stretched beneath them in every direction, without an end in sight. Colored in hues of the night, streaks of red peaked through as the sun fought to shine, pushing the last colors of daylight toward them. The sky around them, darker from the sun’s absence, had turned dazzling shades of purple and blue.

Settling back, Astrid’s shoulders pressed into Hiccup’s chest, but she didn’t pull away. Taking in a deep breath of the night air, she smiled up at Hiccup. “This is…amazing.” Then, leaning down to press her cheek to Toothless’s neck, she whispered, “You’re amazing.”

“What was that Milady?” Hiccup hummed as she sat up.

“Oh, nothing.”

“No, I think it was something. Right, bud?”

Toothless shrugged, the two of them bobbing as his muscles moved. The dragon offered her his signature grin.

“Betrayed by my own dragon,” Hiccup muttered, shaking his head in exaggerated disappointment. “This hurts, you know. You’ve really wounded me.”

She rolled her eyes at his theatrics. “It’s nothing, really. I just…like flying. Okay?”

“You _like_ dragons!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But you do,” Hiccup countered. “Say it. Come on. You like dragons!”

“Nope.” She said, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. Turning away from him, she tried to ignore his childish prodding.

“Say it, Hofferson. Or else.” Hiccup threatened.

Without turning around, she could picture the grin that had to be spread across his face. With her mind’s eye, she could see each crooked tooth in his smile, the white a stark contrast from the rest of his face.

“Or else what?” She dared, eyebrow raised as she peeked at him from atop her braid.

“Or else…this!” And Hiccup lunged forward, his arms wrapping around her middle and pulling her against his chest. Fingers relentless, he tickled her sides until she was laughing and squirming in his arms, begging for him to stop.

“Hic—Ha! I’m—I’m gonna crash us!” She squealed. “S-stop!”

“Admit it then! Admit you like dragons!”

“Never!” She gasped out between laughs. His fingers danced across her sides and her elbows involuntarily jutted out as she tried to wiggle from his grasp.

She could spend a thousand lives in the Valhalla they were flying through, but she would never give Hiccup the satisfaction of being right.

Beneath them, Toothless warbled in annoyance, flapping his wings to keep them level. Shifting back and forth across his back, they were throwing off his balance.

“Come on, say it!” Hiccup cried. “You like flying, you like the view, you like dragons!”

“I won’t say it,” Astrid said, turning in her seat. Grabbing the handlebars, she smirked wickedly and pushed them forward, locking the tail into its current positions as she had once seen Hiccup do. Then, pulling her foot from the rigging, she turned to face him. Careful to avoid the blisters that hid beneath his tunic, she grabbed his arms, holding them firmly to his side. “Stop now. This is serious. We’re flying.”

He smirked. “Which you enjoy.”

His chest heaved from his little game, but his face could only be described as a kid’s on Snoggletog morning. Eyes alight, he looked at her as though she had given him wings.

Catching her breath, she rolled her eyes. “Fine. I enjoy flying. It’s pretty. But that _doesn’t_ mean I like dragons.”

“Yes, it does.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Yes, it do—”

Astrid cut him off by skittering her fingers across his sides, getting sweet revenge for his earlier attack.

Laughing, Hiccup squirmed, falling forward against her shoulder. Wiggling in her grasp, he reached for her hands but failed to stop the onslaught. “S—stop! Haha, Milady, you win! Haha, A-Astrid, s-stop!” His laughs turned to coughs and jutting forward, he leaned over Toothless’s side and retched.

Clear and watery, the fluid dropped from the sky as he emptied the contents of his stomach. His hands reached out behind him, desperately grabbing at the empty air in search of Astrid. Unable to find her, he slipped from the saddle with a hack, arms wrapping around his middle as he plummeted through the once-golden clouds.

“Hiccup!” Astrid shouted in time with Toothless’s terrified screech.

Toothless barked at Astrid to change his tail’s position.

Acting quickly, she clipped her foot back into the pedal and pushed it all the way forward.

Arching his body up, Toothless dove, his wings whistling as she streaked through the clouds.

Astrid clung to him, her legs pressed tight against his sides and her eyes squinted against the wind. In the darkness, her eyes searched for Hiccup’s form.

Toothless found him before her, matching speeds with his rider and angling his back to him.

Arms stretched out, Astrid snatched him from the air, pulling him into her chest.

The Night fury’s wings shook violently, fighting against the air current to level out. Then, stabilizing, the dragon turned, peering over his shoulder to see his rider. Screeching, he demanded Astrid show him Hiccup.

Placing a hand on his forehead, Astrid tried to calm the dragon. In her arms, Hiccup coughed, staring blankly up at her.

Pulling her arm back from Toothless’s head, she pushed his hair from his face and wiped the vomit away from the corner of his mouth, softly calling his name.

Dazed, he blinked up at her. “Wh…what happened?”

“I don’t know,” She said, trying to sound calmer than she felt. “You just…you started throwing up and then you fell. Are you okay?”

“…M’fine.” He grumbled, curling tighter in her lap.

“Can you sit up?”

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, but with a gag, he used his last surge of energy to turn over. Leaning over Toothless, he convulsed and dry-heaved until nothing remained in his system, his hands gripping Astrid’s tunic tightly. Finished, he rolled back into his lap, groaning pitifully.

Looking down at him, she could see the burned skin of his face and neck had split, white liquid leaking out and chilling his skin in the night air. Shivering and shaking in her arms, his eyelids became too heavy to hold up and he fell into a fitful sleep.

Astrid shared a worried look with the dragon before urging him to fly faster.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter down! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has interacted with this story!
> 
> Originally, this chapter had another 1,000 words, but I cut it off for pacing's sake--which means chapter 9 is 1/3 of the way drafted! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
